For Lack of a Better Name
by Regiinator
Summary: "I don't know what has happened. I don't know about who this 'Sara' is or what she has done and I barely know any of you. I don't know where I am, where I came from... or even my own name. All I know is that I want to help you fight. I want to help you find your friends... That's just who I am. After all... I can only be Mii." OCxCrazy Hand and others.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo or any of its affiliates or characters. I also (thankfully) do not own anything to do with the original fanfiction titled 'Supper Smash Bros: Mishonh from God'. I do however own the main protagonist._

**For Lack of a Better Name**

**Chapter 1: Lost in War**

A soft wind blew over the area, feeling ice-cold despite the slight warmth in the air as a few broken pebbles skittered across the ground. Nothing moved aside trom those, however - everything around was totally demolished with little sign of life. A building that must've once been tall and sophisticated now lay in ruins, the many lawns and fields around it - having once been beatiful with wild flowers - now lay brown and dead. The building itself was barely standing anymore; the top few floors had caved in and had piled down one on top of the other, almost like a domino effect. Roof tiles littered the area around, mingling with the shards of glass and spllintered wood that once made up this building.

...Along with the bodies. There must've been about five of them, each one a different shape, a different species... a different world. On one side of the house, a small turtle-like creature lay next to an overturned car, the car itself having a clown face drawn upon it. Not three feet away, a small dog lay on his side with a duck sprawled out over the top of it, feathers scattered around them in a haphazard manner. On the other side of the building, an angel-like figure with black wings and a black tunic lay lifeless with a support beam from the building pinning him to the ground. Beside him, a small man in a doctor's outfit lay sprawled out under a mound of dust and rocks, his stethoscope snapped from around his neck and lying broken next to him.

The fifth body lay at the front of the house, away from the rubble and debris that surrounded and covered the other bodies. Dirty blonde hair covered his face, a long sleeveless red coat covering most of his body. He wore this coat over the top of a sleeveless black shirt and black pants, his feet adorned with armored red boots and his hands adorned with black gloves. A small amount of armor covered his body; a red chestplate with two black pauldrons covering his shoulders and torso, along with red armor around his thighs and waist. His eyes were closed as he lay there atop small chunks of rubble, looking relatively unscathed compared to the other bodies.

As thunder rumbled in the distance and a flash of red lit up the sky, the armored body gave a groan and actually began to move. Turning his head slightly, he tried to shake away the grogginess from his vision as he attempted to stand... before groaning in pain and falling back to his stomach. Everything hirt - it felt like his whole body was soaking in a bath of corosive acid, the feeling burning into his skin and even his very heart. His head pounded with agony as he tried to stand once again, his eyes blearily opening up to look around him. As he began to gain focus, he blinked his green eyes and reached a hand to vaguely push the strands of blonde hair from his face.

"...What...? Where... am I?"

His head throbbed dully as he held it, making a second attempt at standing. Managing to get to his knees, his armor scraped along pieces of rubble and he looked down o see what he had been lying on. As he did, he noticed the pendant around his neck swaying slightly with his movements. What seemed to be golden shield-like design rested at the end of a small chain, a ruby encrusted into it and held in place by an off-centered golden cross. As he looked at it, the pendant reflected green eyes set into a confused face back at him, the ruby turning the eyes a strange shade of brown.

The young man finally managed to get to his feet, taking in a deep breath. The smell of dust and burning met his nose, causing him to cough it back out almost instantly as he turned around. Once he'd finished his coughing fit, his eyes fell on the destroyed building behind him and his eyes doubled in size.

"What in the world...?!" The young man took a step forward, looking around at the destroyed building now in front of him. His darting eyes soon fell on the bodies scattered around the area. Gritting his teeth and biting back a yell, he made his way over to the closest one - the doctor - and began to shake him, "H-hey! Hey, wake up!"

Nothing. The medic lay there on the floor, his body cold and lifeless. As the young man reached down for the doctor once more, he rolled him onto his back and placed a hand on his chest. To his amazement, there was a heartbeat from him... and again... and one more. They were slow and faint, but at least his heart was beating. Biting his lip, the young man wondered whether he should attempt some form of recussitation on the doctor as his eyes lifted up to look at the angel a few feet away.

Something struck him then and he stared from one body back to the other. Both the doctor and the dark angel were different, but seemed to also be similar in one sense - they were both monochrome in color. Nothing but white, black and varying shades of gray made up the tones of their skin and clothing. As the young man tried to comprehend this, a click from behind him caught his attention. He had barely registered the noise before he felt cold, sharp steel against his neck.

"Don't move."

A cold chill shot down the youth's spine as his hands rose in defense, trying to glance behind him. He couldn't see who was there, but he thought he caught the glimpse of the handle of a gun to his right. The blade slowly edged up against his neck, tilting his head up slightly, "On your feet."

"H-hey, hold on..." The young man steadily rose to his feet, his hands still raised up. Judging by the fact that the blade was now tilting up into his neck, he gathered that his attacker was slightly shorter than him if only by a few inches, "I-I'm not here to... I mean... there's dead bodies here. I don't know where I am."

"Likely story," The voice growled, another click sounding behind him and making the young man flinch, "You were trying to get the last of their life energy, weren't you?"

Life energy? What was that? The young man had no idea what he was talking about and bit his lip, "I don't... I don't know what you're talking about - honest! I just woke up here and-"

"Drop the act! You're the same as her, aren't you?"

"The same as who? I don't know what..." The man fought back the urge to be sick as he took a deep breath of the musty air, "...Please, sir. I really don't have any idea what you're talking about. I wanted to help revive him to see if he could tell me where I was, but..."

There was silence between the two, the pair of them standing stock still as more thunder rumbled in the background and the dark sky flashed with another red glow. After what seemed like an eternity, the person behind him lowered the blade and he heard the sound of a weapon being holstered. Giving a slight sigh of relief, the young man lowered his arms and turned to face the person who had held him captive for about a minute.

What greeted him was an odd sight. The person was like a humanoid wolf; gray and white fur, a wolf's tail and sharp claws... yet he stood on two legs like a human. He was clad in black pants, silver boots and a dark gray jacket, a large gun with a blade attached to the end tucked into a holster at his waist. The man tried to comprehend the new figure as the new arrival flipped open some form of communication device, speaking into it quickly.

"O'Donnell here. We got ourselves a live one - this is not a joke."

"...Define 'alive', Wolf."

The humanoid wolf made a face, adjusting the scouter on his face as he gave a grunt of annoyance, "Snake, he's standng right in front of me. He's in full glorious color just like us and he's living and breathing. I almost drew blood from the moron, what more proof do you need?"

There was silence from the other end of the communicator as the two stared at each other for a long time. After a moment, static blared from the small device as the man Wolf was talking to - known as 'Snake' - spoke up once more, his voice hesitant.

"...Copy that. Anyone we know?"

"Nope. Totally new guy - wears red armor, has long blonde hair, green eyes and a red 'n' gold pendant. Ask about if anyone knows him."

"A name would be nice, Wolf."

Wolf shrugged, looking at the armored man who was still looking around, "...Hey buddy? It's nice to enjoy the scenery and all, but we don't exactly have all day and this ain't paradise. You got yourself a name?"

"Huh?" The young man turned back to Wolf, a bit startled at his comment, "...A name?"

"Yeah, yours. What is it?"

"My name's... uh..."

...What WAS his name? the young man placed a hand to his head, shaking it slightly as he tried to remember. No matter how hard he tried to remember anything, he couldn't even bring up a word that sounded remotely like his name. He tried to think of where he had come from to see if that could give him a clue, however his mind drew a blank on that one as well. After a moment of silence, he gave a sigh and looked away from Wolf.

"...I don't know. I don't... I don't think I have one."

Wolf stared at him for a moment, lowering the communicator from his mouth, "...Come again?"

"I don't... I don't know what my name is. I don't even know who I am, where I am... or even where I came from. Everything right now's just... drawing up a blank," The armored man turned back to face Wolf with a shake of his head, his green eyes downcast to the floor, "...I'm sorry."

"...Problem..." Wolf grunted, shaking his head slightly. Lifting the communicator to his mouth again, he paused before talking into it, "...Snake, the damned kid's got amnesia. He doesn't even remember his name."

"Great, just our luck... alright, copy - bring him back to headquarters."

"On it. Over and out." Wolf flipped the communicator shut and pocketed it, turning on his heel and waving to the young man behind him, "Follow me and keep up."

"But..." The young man looked down at the bodies around the area, "These guys... shouldn't we...?"

"We'll send a recovery team for them tomorrow. What's important is that we get you back to headquarters immediately. Now step on it - it looks like a storm's on its way and I don't want to be out when fire starts raining from the sky. Again."

_'That doesn't sound good...'_ the young man made a face, quickly making a decision and hurrying after the humanoid wolf. With no memory of who he was, where he came from and with no idea of where he was right now...

...what other choice did he have?

The village was a mess of rubble and odd bits and pieces, downed street lights proved as metal blockades for them to climb over and small cracks and crevases in the ground made them constantly slip and slide along the pavement. Wolf took the lead as the nameless man followed, his eyes constantly darting from left to right to view the surroundings. Houses were crushed beyond recognition and vehicles were flipped over like toys in a giant playground. The sky above them was a constant shade of blood red, fading into bllack the further the man craned his neck back. It was like this all around - North, East, South or West... it was as if there was no sun what-so-ever.

"We take a left here."

The direction from Wolf made the man's concentration snap back onto him, rubbing his blonde hair from his face again as he clambered over another downed light pole. The humanoid canine had been rather quiet throughout their trek and the young man presumed there was more to this than he was letting on.

"You're... Wolf, right?"

The canine turned his head slightly, his scouter flashing in the red glow of the sky as he gave a slight nod, "...What of it?"

"I was just wondering... where are we?" The human turned his head to view the area around him, "This place looks like a bomb went off. Is that what happened?"

"Tch, I wish..." Wolf shook his head, vaulting over another downed power line, "But this is Smashville... or it used to be. Now it's just the physical reincarnation of Hell itself."

"What... happened? What could be worse than a bomb?"

"We're here."

The young man looked in front of Wolf, eyeing the door he was standing in front of. The building itself seemed to be little more than some kind of conference hall of sorts, a long corridor that they were standing in front of leading into the main building. The building itself was a bit smaller than the one the man had woken up in front of and even more ruined - the ceiling had caved in and it looked like the whole front end of the building had collapsed inward. Wolf reached up and took a hold of the door handle, opening it into total darkness as he went in.

"Get in and close the door behind you."

The man nodded slowly, stepping over the threshold and shutting the wooden door behind him with a click. Once he was sure it was locked, Wolf reached up for something next to the door and flicked it. A single bare bulb lit up the tiny corridor, revealing a hole in the floor with a makeshift set of stairs leading down into the depths beneath. Wolf gestured with his hand to follow as he began to descend down the stairs, the young man following him carefully down the narrow winding staircase. Upon reaching the bottom, Wolf turned to a solid steel door that seemed out of place in the stained brickwork. With a flurry of his left claw, he rapped on the door a few times.

"Password?"

"Super Scope."

There was a brief pause soon followed by the sound of a lock clicking open. The door opened a little to reveal a man's face, covered in stubble and looking very suspicious. His eyes darted from Wolf's irritated face to the young man's confused one and back to Wolf's again.

"This him?"

"Yeah. You can let us in any time today, Snake."

The man behind the door nodded, moving back and opening it wider to allow them passage. He himself was dressed in what appeared to be army combat gear, a utility belt strapped to his waist with several weapons being visible to the still slightly bewildered man behind Wolf. Not needing the cue, Wolf made his way into the room and gestured for the newbie to follow him, which he did a little hesitantly.

"Welcome to Headquarters... also known as Smashville City Hall."

The room was rather large, several tables and chairs placed here and there for decoration and living purposes. A sofa was set against the far wall next to a tall bookshelf, the shelves of which were crammed full of many different books. A small kitchen was set off to one side, a basic fire-start stove with a few pots and pans here and there and some shelves with pre-prepared food like ramen noodles and packaged sausages. A few doors led off to different areas to either side, most likely for resting purposes and bathrooms.

A few people were sitting here and there at the tables, each one doing their own thing. Four young children took up the couch, the two in the middle dressed in similar looking parkas with the only difference being the male wearing blue and the female wearing pink. Next to the pink-clad girl, a small boy with blonde hair and a striped t-shirt was speaking quietly to her, his dark eyes locked onto her as they conversed. To the other side of the boy with the blue parka sat a blonde boy wearing a green tunic and brown boots, his hands dancing across a small wooded ocarina as he spoke gently to his friend. Judging by the way they acted, the young man could tell that the four of them were pretty close friends.

At a table nearby, a tall white cat-like creature sat on a chair cross-legged, his eyes closed as his long purple tail swished behind him. On the table itself, a small yellow mouse-like creature with large, black ears was curled up and fast asleep. As the young man watched, small bubbles and little 'z's actually floated out of the tiny creature and drifted a few inches above its head before they disappeared. On the chair opposite the cat-like creature, a young brown-haired boy with a red cap and jacket was busy running polish over three red-and-white orbs attached to his belt. Giving a sigh after a moment, his eyes fell on one in particular as he shook his head slowly. At his feet, two more odd creatures sat talking to each other quietly - what seemed to be a small, blue turtle on its hind legs and a bluish-green dinosaur-like monster with a plant on its back. Finally, a red-haired young man was leaning up against the side of the bookshelf, staring at a long sword in his hand as if inspecting it for blemishes or stains.

As Wolf walked into the room, he made note to bang his fist loudly on the table to attract the group's attention. The entire room instantly fell silent, all eyes falling on the humanoid wolf as the small yellow mouse yawned as it woke up. Wolf coughed to attract their attention and directed his hand towards the young man behind him.

"We've got company... and this time, I actually mean live company."

All eyes fell on the young man, his green eyes darting about as he took in the surprised gazes that fell on him. Looking a little uncomfortable, he raised a hand and waved lightly, "Uh... hey. Sorry, I don't really know what's going on here..."

"The kid's got amnesia," Wolf explained, leaning up against the table, "But what confuses me is how he's even here in the first place. From the looks of things, he wasn't affected by the draining shield around the mansion unlike the others."

A ripple of murmuring went around the room as the young man tried to avoid eye contact with everyone, feeling very uncomfortable as Wolf spoke up again, silencing the murmurs, "Meeting. Now."

As the group hurriedly put two tables together in the middle of the room, the large cat floated towards Wolf and folded his arms once more. After a moment of silence, Wolf simply nodded his head and the creature turned, floating to a side door and going through it. Once the tables had been put together, three chairs remained empty at the end of the table for the large cat, the newcomer and a third person that he obviously had yet to meet. After a gesture from Snake, the young man sat down on the wooden chair a little awkwardly as he could still feel gazes upon him. Wolf stood at the end of the table, his arms folded as he spoke firmly with an air of leadership about him.

"Alright, listen up. Thanks to the numerous portals opening up here and there, we've gained quite a number of people here from many different worlds. I'm not Master Hand so I can't give a dramatic speech, but right now... we're all that's left. Once we get the bossette back in here, we'll talk more. I'm just making sure that we all understand that this is a pretty good number."

"Agreed," Snake nodded, folding his arms as he rubbed his beard, "We've got a pretty versatile group. Although we lack in some places, we make up for it in other places."

"If only we could attack from the air..." The boy in the green tunic commented, shifting his weight to his other side. There was a brief pause as the boy with the red cap gave a sigh, placing the three orbs on the table as the two creatures at his feet looked down sadly, "Oh... sorry Red. That kind of just slipped out..."

"Yeah... I know..."

"We have a good range of both close and long-ranged attacks!" The girl in the pink parka gave a confident smile, her brown eyes shining as she turned to the boy in the striped t-shirt next to her, "If we get up close and somebody like Lucas here hits with his PSI attacks from long range... we might have a chance!"

"But..." The blonde now known as 'Lucas' stuttered a little as he drew his knees up to his chest, "...I-I'm not as good at fighting as... a-as the rest of you are..."

"You don't need to be 'good', you just need to give backup!" The boy in the green tunic gave a smile to the other blonde boy, "C'mon Lucas! I've only known you for a brief while but I know you're strong! Your PSI powers are great!"

"Yeah," 'Red' chimed in, a small smile on his face, "Do you remember when we fought Galleom back when Subspace first attacked? You saved my life."

"N-no... M-Meta Knight did..."

"No matter what way you look at it, the choice is clear," All eyes fell on the redheaded swordsman as he placed his hands palms-down on the table, "We can't do anything without a plan. The fact that we're well-balanced means nothing if we don't have any way of using it to our advantage. You could go into a war with a hundred troops, but if you have no co-ordinated plan you could lose them all to a few minor mercenaries."

"That's war for you," Snake commented, sharing a nod with the redhead, "No matter what world or era you're from, war is the same through and through."

"That's what this is, Snake. It's war."

"Uh..." All eyes fell on the un-named blonde, his hand rising slightly into the air, "I... I don't mean to interrupt, but..."

"Oh, right! We still haven't introduced ourselves!" The redhead laughed a little sheepishly, holding out his hand to the blonde, "I'm Roy, Lord of Pherae. The pleasure's all mine."

"Red," The boy with the cap tilted it slightly, nodding his head, "I'm the current Pokemon champion. These two with me are Squirtle and Ivysaur."

"Hello big red guy!" The small turtle jumped up onto the table, a squeaky female voice eminating from its tiny body, "Pleased to meet you!"

"A pleasure..." The plant-like creature bowed its head, the four leaves on its back waving slightly in a form of hello, "Please excuse me if we're not quite ourselves. We've... lost somebody very special to us..."

"Charzy..." Squirtle lowered her head, flopping onto the table as Red gave a sigh, "I miss him..."

"Link," The boy wearing the green tunic held out his hand, allowing him to shake it, "Although I'm the youngest out of the three of us, so I'm usually referred to as 'Young Link'. We haven't seen the other two since the incident though, so just call me Link for now."

"The... other two...?"

"Long story... anyway..." Link waved his hand towards the other three kids sitting at the end of the table, "Those two are Nana and Popo - they make up the Ice Climbers."

"We can introduce ourselves, Link..." the one named Popo gave a sigh as his sister giggled from next to him.

"And this is our friend Lucas!" Nana chimed happily, patting the other blonde boy and making him cringe, "He's really good with PSI powers!"

"'PSI'?"

"M-most people refer to them a-as psychic abilities..." Lucas mumbled, looking away shyly, "I-I'm really not that good... Ness and Mewtwo are far better..."

"Ness? Mewtwo?"

"Mewtwo was the Pokemon who floated away to get the boss a moment ago. Ness is Lucas' friend who was captured when this whole incident started," Snake said, holding out his own hand, "David, although I'd prefer you call me by my codename, Solid Snake. Snake is just fine though."

"Snake..." The no-named man nodded, shaking his hand and looking around, "So I've got most of you now... and I already know Wolf over there."

"Trust me, I'm a pretty hard guy to forget," Wolf smirked as he removed the scouter from his eye, "The little rat on the table is Pichu, by the way."

"I'm not a rat!" The little yellow mouse shot back, tears welling up in her eyes, "I-I'm a Smasher too, you know!"

"A 'Smasher'? What's a Smasher?"

"It stands for-"

"It means you're a member of the Super Smash Brothers group."

The sudden feminine voice took them off-guard, making them all turn to one of the doors. A young woman stood in the doorway, her long white hair faded with streaks of dirt and grime that must've been built over some time. Her lavender eyes were dull as she stared at the group, her pale skin marked with even paler scars and dark blemishes. The long white dress that she wore had become gray with grime and the single white glove on her left hand twitched idly as she walked towards them slowly. Her bare feet made little to no noise as they hit the cold stone floor, dark bags visible under her bloodshot eyes as she stared at the nameless warrior. Behind her, Mewtwo floated back into the room and quietly took his seat on one of the spare chairs that had been left out for him. The woman stood for a moment, simply staring at him before looking at the table and falling heavily into one of the chairs.

"...Someone grab me a drink, please..."

Roy got to his feet, bowing quickly and hurrying over to the stove to where Snake had been boiling some water earlier. As the Pheraen lord clumsily put a few tea bags in mugs, the woman turned back to the nameless man with a quirked eyebrow.

"Who are you? Forgive me if I don't trust you."

"I..." The man paused, thinking of what to say. From how everybody was looking and what they had said, this woman was their 'leader' of sorts... but she looked incredibly frail and sick, the bloodshot eyes and bags under them indicating that she hadn't slept for days. Her eyes showed that they may have once sparkled with a dazzling light, but now they simply remained like purple rocks, cracked by lines of red lava. Feeling very uneasy, he looked at the table and gave a sigh.

"...I'm sorry, I can't answer that. It's not because I don't want to either," He quickly added, seeing her face darken, "...I say that because I... I honestly don't remember it. I don't know who I am, where I am or... or even where I came from. I'm really sorry and I wish I could be of more help to you, miss..."

"Crazy."

"I-I know it sounds it, but-"

"My name," She interrupted, holding out her right hand. Blinking a little, he nodded and took the offered hand, feeling the bone literally right under her skin from how frail she was.

"...I wish I could be of more help to you, Miss... 'Crazy'... but I really have no clue as to what's going on..." Looking around at the group, the blonde sighed and rubbed his temples with his gloved hands, "I'd be happy if somebody were to fill me in - I feel a little guilty not knowing what's going on."

"I... suppose I can." The white-haired woman nodded, sitting back in her chair as Roy placed the mug of tea in front of her. Taking a long deep swig of the liquid, she gave a content hum and placed it back down on the table before clearing her throat.

"...This world is the world of Nintendo. It's a world... between worlds, as per say. Every now and again, new worlds will be created from this place and they will run their course as seperate worlds... however all link back to here. I guess you could call it... the mother of those worlds. Every so often, portals from those worlds will open to here and people would pass through from different realms. It was a pretty open place; calm, relaxing, friendly and full of life. My brother - Master Hand - and I were tasked with creating a tournament to honor the heroes of these worlds. We decided to name it simply as the 'Super Smash Brothers' tournament and it was a great hit with both the heroes and the civillians alike. Heroes could come to test their might and the civillians would bet on who would be victorious in these matches and just... see their favorite heroes duke it out. Of course, we made sure it wasn't dangerous in any way - we made failsafes, we made rules... no deaths ever occured in Super Smash Brothers.

"In time, we got more and more requests to hold a second tournament. I was eager to help my brother set it up and we both chose participants from realms all over the Nintendo universe. The people began to give the heroes in these tournaments the collective name of 'Smashers', which... well, it kind of stuck."

"The second tournament was known as 'Super Smash Brothers Melee'," Roy spoke up, attracting the blonde's attention, "That's where most of us all met. Popo, Nana, Young Link, Mewtwo, Pichu and myself were all invited to Melee and we made some great friends from worlds that we didn't even know existed. Not only is Smash Brothers a tournament to test your might, but it's also a great meeting place to make new friends."

"Yes," Crazy concurred with Roy's comment, wiping her eyes in a vain attempt at removing the bags from under them, "Melee was what really hit it off. We even took the liberty of inviting a few villains along, although only two or three. We didn't want to give them an excuse to start trouble."

"That makes sense," The nameless man nodded his head, staring at Crazy in wonder, "But... what does all this have to do with now?"

"I'm getting there. The next tournament was known as 'Super Smash Brothers Brawl'. Snake, Wolf, Red and Lucas came into the newly built Smash Brothers mansion... but we also got some unwanted guests who took the gathering and the open portals to wreak havoc upon our world."

"What happened?"

"Subspace," Snake spoke, drinking his own tea and making a face, "...Subspace came and turned this world on its head. Some guy named Tabuu wanted all of the power that these different worlds brought together, so he tried to use the villains' own power-hungry greediness to his own effect and turned us into trophies."

"Trophies?"

"Yes, trophies..." Crazy responded, nodding her head slightly, "Of course, the Smashers saved myself and my brother and the world was restored back to normal... however the tournament had to be delayed due to this. Nontheless, Brawl did start and the whole tournament proceeded without hitch. Meta Knight was crowned the champion and everyone was winding down in preperation for returning to their own worlds... but..."

"But..." The man felt a sense of dread fill the room, the blood running cold in his veins as a chill ran down his spine, "...but what?"

"...'She' showed up."

"...'She'?" The man blinked, looking at the other Smashers. Snake's face had gone unusually pale and Lucas was clutching onto Nana's arm. Wolf had his eyes closed and had his head in his claws whilst Popo kneaded his hands together, "She who?"

"...Her name was... Sara," Crazy spoke slowly, as if the name itself caused her pain. After a moment of taking a deep breath, the words spilled out of her mouth as if she were in a hurry to get them out.

"W-we don't know where she came from. She said that she came from the 'real world', but all worlds are seperate so we had no idea what she meant. We simply refer to it now as 'The Otherworld'. Her and her brother had some mysterious power that made everybody act extremely weird - slurred speech like hers so nobody could understand each other, people going off only to act completely the opposite to the way they should. All the while this was going on, she kept yelling about the 'powers of God' or something and her abilities... oh..."

"...She somehow had the power to use a 'Final Smash' without the use of a Smash Ball..." Popo said quietly, his eyes avoiding contact with the nameless man, "...A Smash Ball is required for one of us Smashers to pull off an ultimate move of sorts... but she..."

"She didn't need one?"

"Not only that, but she kept calling us 'Lubruls' and 'Conservitives'... whatever they are," Red added gently, his hand pausing from stroking Ivysaur's back, "...And we just went along with it. Not out of choice, but... it was like we'd all been brainwashed. Even though we had no idea what she was saying or where we were going... we just followed her. It was like some... unseen power, like some seriously strong Psychic Pokemon's Hypnosis."

_'From what you tell me, it could not have been a Pokemon's attack,'_ Mewtwo's voice rang through the room, calm yet firm in tone, _'But I cannot see it for myself since I was not in the Brawl tournament. Hypnosis from a Pokemon however, even with such psychic abilities as mine, can only affect a few beings at a time. To manipulate the entirity of the Smash Mansion, including Master Hand and Crazy Hand... that is power beyond even Arceus himself.'_

"...So what happened with this... 'Sara'?" The nameless man bit his lip, now realising how serious the situation was. This girl had demonic powers so strong that she could possess an entire mansion of people? Who was she and who was this 'God' that she spoke of?

"Eventually... my brother managed to break free of the mind control and banished her back to the Otherworld. We thought that would be the last of her - everybody began to return to normal and, although shaken... we began to settle back to normal. Those Smashers that weren't in the Brawl tournament came to visit to see some old friends to help comfort them after Sara's... 'escapades' and we were awaiting the new tournament to be held. The newcomers were showing up and everything started going smoothly again... u-until... u-un... til..." To his surprise in front of everyone, the white-haired woman broke down into a fit of sobs as her head rested on the table. Both Roy and Link made their way around quickly to comfort the woman as Snake spoke quietly to the taken aback blonde.

"...We'd been so busy getting rid of Sara... that we'd forgotten all about her brother, Josh. Somehow, he remained in this world and opened a new portal to let Sara back into the world. He disguised himself as one of the newcomers and brought her through before closing the portal and fleeing. As to where he is now, nobody knows... but..."

"So Sara came back even after Master Hand banished her?"

"It wasn't pretty..." Nana held Lucas tightly, the younger blonde looking as if he were going to cry too, "...S-she didn't try to brainwash us all this time... i-instead, she... she destroyed the mansion a-and performed some weird spell on most of the veteran fighters..."

"A weird... spell?"

"Yeah..." Popo continued, shaking his head, "It... it was like some kind of draining barrier... thing. Everyone began to lose their color and just became... th-they lost all of their color and just... th-they just dropped down in front of us! I-it was as if they were dead!"

_'Colorless...?'_ Thinking back, the man recalled how the doctor he had tried to awaken was nothing but shades of gray. Biting his lip, he rubbed the sudden itchy feeling in his eyes, "...They're not dead, but..."

"It's as if their very life force has been removed," Wolf spoke sollemnly, his eyes downcast, "One of the Smashers who went up there to try to help them was the doc. Y'know, the one you were shaking when I found you?"

"He was... one of you?"

"He was a doctor, he thought he could help..." Snake sighed, shaking his head, "But... the energy got him too and he collapsed along with a few other newcomers up there. The angel, the dog and duck and the small turtle in the car... they must've been late arrivals to the mansion..."

"That's not the worst part, though..." Red muttered, looking to the side, "All of the newcomers who weren't in previous tournaments... all of the new ones who had come through in preperation for this tournament... she did something to them. The next thing we knew, they went flying through the town demolishing it. We barely escaped and hid in here, stuck down here for several hours... by the time we left the basement and came back out..."

The statement hung in the air as a sollemn silence took over, broken by the occasional sob from Crazy Hand and the gentle whispers of comfort from Link and Roy. The blonde-haired man lowered his head slightly, staring at the table as he tried to process this information. He'd woken up into a world where a group of heroes known as the 'Smashers' were under attack from a girl with beyond God-like powers... someone who could hypnotize people and make them do her bidding to... whatever crazy extent that may be. Now he was stuck with a bunch of different people and creatures that were out to save their friends from the tournament.

This was... beyond messed up.

_'I am interested in you, though.'_

All eyes that didn't have tears in them fell on Mewtwo, his purple eyes locking onto the green ones of the nameless man. Feeling a little uncomfortable under the Pokemon's gaze, the man shifted and looked away slightly as the creature spoke.

_'You say that you do not know of this world, where you came from or even your own name. I do believe you on that, however... your genetic structure and mind pattern... although I have only seen her once, they are similar to Sara's in many a way.'_

"What?" The man looked aghast as all eyes fell on him, "I... wh-whoah-wait! I... I don't even know this girl!"

_'I do not mean that you have the same mindset as her, I simply said that it's a similar pattern in your mind of brainwaves,'_ Mewtwo held up a paw, his eyes glinting sharply as he gazed at the blonde, _'It's unique within every world for I have tested it on the Smashers individually... this only leads me to believe that you, sir... are from the Otherworld, much like that beast Sara is. No matter how much of an angel she looks or claims to be, she is anything but.'_

"I thought I sensed it!" Wolf snapped his fingers, pointing at the blonde and making him jump, "You've got a similar scent to you. Probably why my fur stood on end and I acted so hostile towards you."

"You're an Otherworlder?" Roy seemed genuinely shocked as Crazy's head rose to look at the blonde along with him, "I never... even realised it..."

"W-wait, hold on!" The man stood up, waving his hands firmly in front of him, "I-I... I-I have nothing to do with this girl! I have no memories of my home world! I... I'm..."

"Calm down," Snake sighed, reaching up and shoving him back into the chair with a huff, "Nobody's gonna kill you or anything. Just take it as we're shocked, that's all."

"But then... why did you lose your memory coming through?" Lucas asked timidly, pointing lightly at the older blonde as his green eyes fell on the boy, "...Why did Master Hand summon an Otherworlder after what Sara and Josh put us all through...?"

"He... he didn't..." All eyes fell on Crazy who had finally stopped crying, wiping her eyes with her dirty sleeve to stare at him, "...We vowed never to get anybody from the Otherworld ever since that incident... so how you came through... I don't..."

"Whatever means he came through, it means a portal to the Otherworld is still open somewhere in Smashville," Wolf responded with a firm growl, his claws digging into the table and drawing grooves along the wood, "Crazy, we have to go and find it."

"Not now!" Pichu whined, looking up at the tall humanoid wolf, "It's really late and I'm sleepy!"

"You want another one of them to come through?!"

"Wolf, enough," Red spoke firmly to the canine, making him huff as the Trainer turned to face the newcomer, "You must be tired. The guy's rooms are on the left door out and my room's at the end of the hall - I'll sleep here tonight."

"Red..." The blonde felt a wave of gratitude wash over him as he felt his lips curl into the first smile since he had awoken, "That's really kind of you. Thank you."

"Don't mention it... although I feel kind of awkward not knowing your name. Is there anything that makes you remember your name? Like... a color? A scent? A jewel or something?"

The man paused as he walked to the door, closing his eyes and thinking as hard as he could. After almost a minute of just thinking, he slowly shook his head and looked back towards Red with a sad frown, "...Sorry. I really can't tell you. Every time I try to think of one, all I can just think of is... I am... me. That's all I know."

"I... suppose that's true... you can only be 'you'..." Red nodded his head, looking to the side as Squirtle and Ivysaur made their way to his side, "...Ivysaur will show you where the room is. I hope you rest easy."

"Thanks. As to you all as we-"

"I GOT IT!" The sudden shout made everyone jump a foot in the air, all eyes swivelling to one spot as Roy leapt up and pointed a finger at the blonde, making him stumble, "That's the answer I'm looking for!"

"Roy, what are you goin' on about?" Link asked the older boy incredulously, rubbing his pointed ears in annoyance, "and can you please not shout in such a small area?"

"Sorry, it's just... I think I got an answer!" Roy gave a wide smile as he hurried around the table. Blue eyes met green as he gave a firm grin, "You said you can only be you, right?"

"...Right."

"Or RATHER... you said that you can only be 'me'?"

"I... did..." The blonde twitched a little uncomfortably, his eyes darting to Red before looking back at Roy's excited face, "...What of it?"

"Your name! You can only be 'me'!" Roy gave a firm smile as he patted his shoulder, "So from now on... I think we should just call you 'Mii'!"

"...Mii?"

"Yeah! It beats not calling you anything, right?" Roy gave a wide smile as he turned to face the rest of the group, "Whaddya think?"

"Roy, you may be a great lord and a tactical genius..." Snake muttered as he put his head in his hands, "...but that is the stupidest idea I've heard since this crap started."

"I kind of like it!" Nana chimed, a smile on her face, "...'Mii'... it's got... it's got a nice ring to it!"

"I agree," Link nodded firmly, gaining a confirming nod of agreement from Popo and Lucas, "It beats not calling you anything, right Mii?"

"Mii..." Crazy whispered the name softly, her eyes lingering on him. For a brief moment, the man thought he saw a flicker of emotion in her eyes and for probably the first time in a long time...

...she smiled.

"...I like it. Welcome to the Smashers... Mii."

_**Okay, so I better explain some things. Firstly, I know I mentioned to some people that I was going to do an MST of 'Mishonh from God', but there are too many of those going around already. As an author myself, I feel offended that something like that could even be here in the Smash Brothers section and so I did want to do SOMETHING... but I didn't want to follow the 'trend'. My creative juices started flowing and, well... this is the result.**_

_**Although Sakurai literally put a 'self-insert mechanic' into the new game with the Mii Fighter, I decided to create a whole new persona for him. Rather than using myself as a self insert, I took the liberty of designing a whole new character and design. I mean, think about it - Miis are as versatile in creation as humans are in forms. As for his design, I kind of based it a little off of my own imagination along with some help from games that I've played. For example, the red and black design and the armor is a little bit of a nod to the original sprite design of the 'Fighter' class from the original 'Final Fantasy' back on the NES. There will be more of these references coming up in the future with the Mii, so look out for them. As for what style of Mii Fighter 'Mii' actually is... heh, you'll just have to wait and see.**_

_**Don't get me wrong, by the way - I don't dislike MSTs... I just wanted to break the trend and do something different. Sure I wanted to rip that story a new one, but I wanted to do it in my own way. This story will have a few chapters with appearances from newcomers to the new Smash Brothers game and cameos (as villains) from 'Mishonh from God'... and maybe something else towards the end.**_

_**I'll try to update this at least once a week, so keep your eyes peeled!**_

_**+Regiinator+**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Apologies for not having written this chapter earlier. There were a few family matters I had to attend to, not to mention that Theatrythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call has been taking up a large portion of my time. It's a pretty good game and for a music-sucker like myself, it's... addictive. Not the point though - let's get back to the story. I'm honestly glad that I decided to write this rather than an MST considering that the MSTs are being removed right now off of Fanfiction. Not to mention, I feel like this does what an MST sort-of does but adds plot and such to it, which I'd MUCH rather prefer._

_Only one review, but it's the first chapter and I hope to get more. Nevertheless, I'll answer it;_

_**TheLaserAggron:**__ Thanks for the compliment, buddy. I'm afraid however that I can't answer your question - I really don't want to explain it simply because it's actually plot-relevant. You'll find out if you keep reading._

_Alright, here goes - Chapter 2._

**For Lack of a Better Name**

**Chapter 2: Return to the Ruins**

_"Blegh! H-help me!"_

_"Hang on! I'll save you!"_

_"Fool!"_

_"Gaaaaah!"_

_"You cannot hope to win!"_

_"UuuurrRRAAAAAGH!"_

_"Wh-what?! N-NOOOOOO!"_

_"Now! The Final Blow!"_

_"CURSE YOU!"_

Mii shifted on the bed, opening his eyes as he stared up at the stone ceiling above him. Those voices that he'd heard... the voices of... who? They sounded so familiar to him, yet he had no idea of who or what they were. It was like trying to understand a movie that he'd fallen asleep through - little bits and pieces floating across his head. Trying to think on it just made his head hurt, so he soon gave up on it and proceeded in simply laying down and staring at the ceiling in silence.

"Are you awake?"

The sudden voice made the man blink, turning to look down towards his feet. A large pair of red eyes looked back up at him, the creature's leaves waving a little as he stood on all fours to regard the man. Nodding lightly, Mii pushed himself up a little and stretched, giving a loud yawn as he did so, "...Hello Ivysaur. How long was I asleep?"

"A few hours, I suppose. The others are just about waking up."

"What's the time?"

"Time? Time is irrelevent here..." Ivysaur gave a shrug, hopping from where he was sleeping on Mii's legs onto the floor and regarding the man with a sad expression, "Ever since Sara came here, there's been no time or force of it. The sky is constantly the same color, no matter what hour we look outside."

"...I see..." Mii felt a slight stab of guilt, quickly averting his eyes from the small Pokemon, "...Sorry."

"It is of no matter. Come - you should get something to eat whilst you are awake. We don't have a lot due to our circumstances, however..."

Mii nodded at the suggestion, stretching and cracking his shoulders as the Pokemon walked out. Quickly grabbing his armor and dressing once more, he made his way into the main living quarters of the small underground headquarters and looked around. Everyone he had seen yesterday seemed to be there; Lucas, Nana, Popo and Link were talking avidly at a table about something, Red was still sprawled out across the couch half-asleep with Squirtle on his lap and Pichu on his head, Snake and Wolf were busy helping to prepare food and Roy was busy scoffing down what appeared to be toast and eggs. As Mii entered the room a bit more, Ivysaur quickly left his side and made his way over to Red who in turn scooped the Pokemon up into his lap. The blonde watched the young man talk to his Pokemon for a bit, smiling as the three of them laughed, waking the still snoozing mouse on Red's head.

"...What good friends..."

"They've been through a lot together, and now even more. Are you really surprised?"

Mii turned his head as his eyes locked onto the purple ones of the young woman behind him. Crazy Hand seemed a little more composed today - the grimy marks in her hair were gone and her eyes seemed a little less bloodshot. Mii gave a nod to her, turning to face the woman completely, "Miss Crazy, did you sleep well?"

"Yup. Glad to see you did too, Mii. We're going to need all of our energy for today, so let's not waste it dawdling!" The younger of the two Hand siblings gave him a wide, cheery smile that seemed to suit her current personality as she wandered over to the kitchen, pouring herself some tea and looking back at him, "Want some?"

"Please," Mii sat down on the nearest chair, watching as the young woman poured two mugs of the liquid and stirred it, bringing it over to him. As the two sat down, Mii felt a pressing matter bug him and he opened his mouth, "...Miss Crazy?"

"Please, just Crazy..." The woman took a large gulp of her tea, humming in appreciation before looking back at the blonde, "But what can I do you for, Mii?"

"I was thinking, what exa-"

"Don't think too much - sometimes its bad for you," Crazy Hand gave him a stern glare, making him blink. At the confused look that he gave her however, she burst into a wide smile as she briefly poked her tongue out, "Naaah, I'm kidding. Go on."

"...R-right..." Mii shifted a little, watching as the woman lifted her mug to try and hide her obvious grin, "...I wanted to ask... what exactly _is_ going on today that needs so much energy? Are we going to collect those... 'Smashers'... who are at the top of the hill?"

"Yup. No sense in leaving them out there. Might as well get them here so they're out of harm's way, right?" Crazy placed her mug back down on the table, watching Mii as he drained the rest of his own mug, "...Then maybe we can figure out what to do about the newcomers and other Smashers. I'm pretty sure we can't do anything as of right this moment, but... we have to at least think of something."

"Agreed. What's your course of action?"

"Well..." Crazy put a hand on her chin, staring up at the ceiling as she thought for a moment, "...We'll try to get some of the newcomers back first since they're probably the easier ones to deal with, not to mention that defeating them will bring some of the attacks on the city down a little bit. After they're here, we'll find the others and beat the ever-loving snot out of Sara. How does that sound?"

"...Seems a little... _too..._ straight-forward. What's the catch?"

"Clever, aren't you?" Crazy gave him a sly grin before nodding her head, "...The catch is that we really have no idea _where_ anybody actually is. The newcomers, the Smashers, Master Hand, Sara, Josh... all of them are AWOL right now and we have no idea where to start looking."

"Well..." Mii put a hand on his chin, rubbing it in thought as he looked over at some of the other Smashers, "...The best idea is to do what you just said before, though - get those at the top of the hill near the mansion back here. It at least gets them out of harm's way, as you said."

"Yup! Now we're on the same wavelength, Mii!"

"...We... already _were..._" Mii muttered, watching as the woman stood abruptly and thumped her hand on the table. The room fell silent as everyone turned to her, watching as she moved to the 'front door' to speak to them all.

"Alright! Today's the day, guys! I'm feeling lucky about this!" Crazy pumped her fist in front of her, a wide grin on her face, "After a discussion with Mii, we've come to a decision about what to do! First point of call is to get those newcomers down from the top of the hill before that heartless angel comes back to claim them! I'll need a group of you to go up there and get the four of them, including Doctor Mario! Any volunteers to go with Mii on this mission?"

"...Wait, what?" Mii blinked, making everyone turn to face him, "Do... I not even get a say?"

"Nope! Now any volunteers?"

"I'll go," Wolf stepped forward, nodding his head firmly, "I know my way there and back like the back of my claws; no need to worry about me. Besides... I want to keep an eye on the newbie."

"Thanks..." Mii made a face, glancing at the humanoid wolf as he smirked. _'Nice to know I'm trusted...'_

"Trust me, Wolf - Mii's trustworthy. Don't ask me how, I just... know."

Mii blinked, watching as Crazy Hand gave him a smile, her eyes sparkling a little as she looked around the group for more volunteers. Something about the way she had said that... it made him feel both elated and yet... a little troubled. It was as if she knew something else about him... something that he didn't...

"She trusts you, kid - that's a good sign," Mii glanced up at Wolf, the canine shooting him a sideways glance, "Don't let that trust be lost. It's not easy to gain trust from someone as bipolar as Crazy."

"...Bipolar...? What do you...?"

"Okay! So Mii, Wolf, Snake and the Ice Climbers will go and retrieve the four Smashers at the top of the hill. My word is law so it shall happen!" Crazy's hand punched towards the ceiling as her other hand pointed at the Smashers individually, "The rest of us will keep here and hold the home fort until they get back! Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" A large portion of the group saluted, watching as the woman twirled on her foot before smiling sweetly at them.

"Good! And if you find me any souvenirs, bring me some back okay? Anything that I may like - drinks, food, kitchen sinks, missiles, lacy underwear... trust me, I'm easy-going!"

"Y...y-yes... ma'am...?" Mii blinked as Wolf gave a gruff chuckle from next to Mii, placing his claw on the man's shoulder.

"What did I say? Bipolar. One moment she's crying her eyes out, the next she's serious... then she starts wanting underwear. There's a reason she's called 'Crazy Hand', you know." Wolf snickered as he walked past the confused blonde, waving his hand vaguely as he approached the front door. As Mii stood, Wolf gave him a nod as Snake, Popo and Nana made their way forward towards him, "C'mon then, we don't have all day."

"...Right..." Mii nodded, following Wolf out of the room. As he did however, he glanced back and caught a glimpse of the white-haired woman now talking avidly to Roy about something. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something still seemed... _off..._ about the woman. It wasn't that she was crazy, it wasn't that she was loopy or just overly happy... he couldn't quite understand it, but deep down...

...he still felt sorry for her. The smile she had on now wasn't genuine, that much he knew.

**(-Page break-)**

"Hey guys, I have a question."

The group of five were proceeding through the streets of Smashville's ruins, making their way over the normal obstacles of downed lamp posts and cracked pavement. Mii's voice seemed oddly loud in the dead silence of the town, all of the other four Smashers turning to look at him as Wolf lead the way back to the ruins of the Smash mansion.

"Go on."

"Well... Crazy kept talking yesterday about 'Master Hand'. If she's 'Crazy Hand', then obviously that makes him her brother, right?"

"Yup!" Nana gave a firm nod as her brother helped her over an upturned car, "Those two are the Handler siblings, Master and Crazy Handler. Since their forms in the tournaments ARE giant left and right hands, everyone calls them 'Hand' instead though."

"Master Hand was around since the first tournament a long time ago," Popo continued, "Crazy became a part of it in the Melee tournament, just like we were. Didn't she explain all of this yesterday to you?"

"Yes, she did... but..." Mii bit his lip a little, looking back the way they had come briefly, "...I can't help but feel there's something a little more going on."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it for a moment..." Mii placed a hand on his hip as he continued to walk, waving in front of him slightly, "It's not really my position to judge, but surely Master and Crazy must have known a lot about heroes before they entered them into the Super Smash Brothers tournament, correct?"

"Yeah, that's obvious..." Snake nodded in response as he pushed a slab of rubble aside to let the two children pass through, "Your point?"

"So if they knew about you guys, then they must've known things about your worlds and what you'd done in those worlds. So they have background and understanding on who you are and what you've done."

"I'm still not seeing the point, Mii."

"My point is that... I find it confusing how she knows so much about you all," Mii scratched the back of his head, looking to the side, "...But she knows next to nothing about me or how I came through. I was hoping that maybe if I got talking to her, she might be able to tell me something, but... we never ended up touching on that conversation."

"Crazy's not the one who opens the portals, though," Wolf's voice interrupted him from the front of the pack, making him turn to face the humanoid canine, "Master Hand's the one who summoned us all, not Crazy Hand. Sure she has some ideas, but she's not the one who summoned us. It's most likely that she really does know very little about you."

"Not to mention, you do come from the Otherworld..." Snake added in a low tone, "After the incident, do you really think they want to look back into there after what Sara did to here?"

"No, I... suppose not."

"I think you're thinking too much!" Popo chuckled, patting the man's armored side, "Crazy always tells us that thinking too much is bad for us!"

"Yeah, she said that to me too..." Mii gave a light chuckle, turning to look at the male Ice Climber, "I think it's just a bit of paranoia. I'm trying to look for answers... probably because I have none of my own."

"I hope you get them soon!" Nana gave him a smile, pulling the hood of her parka down to smile up at him, "You seem like a really nice guy, Mii!"

"As do all of you," Mii gave the young girl a smile in return, turning to look towards Snake and Wolf, "Are all of the Smashers like this?"

"Like what?"

"You know... friendly, like you."

"Not all of us," Snake gave a shrug and folded his arms, the group now having reached the bottom of the hill, "Ganondorf's a real pain and Bowser can be a real jackass sometimes. Dedede's not much better either... however most of us tend to get along well enough."

"Really?" Popo gave a slight snicker towards the soldier, "Because I seem to remember a certain hedgehog _'rubbing you the wrong way'_..."

"Watch it, kid."

"But it's true!" Nana gave a smile, "And you got on really well with Captain Falcon, too! Not to mention there's a certain lady there who we know you like..."

"Samus has nothing to do with this," Snake's voice was curt as he looked away from the kids, "...Besides, you're one to talk. Your _'boyfriend'_ is still with you. Be thankful that he didn't get taken along with the others."

"Wh...?" Nana's face flushed the same shade as her parka as she put her hands on her cheeks, "Th-that's not... L-Lucas and I aren't..."

"Could've fooled us all. I didn't even mention Lucas' name - I didn't specify. You've just proven it to us."

"I _KNEW_ there was something going on between you two!" Popo cried out, pointing to his sister who in turn flushed even darker, "You _totally_ like him!"

"I-I... N-no I don't!"

"The Polar Bear's out the Igloo Nana, you better 'fess up!"

"Popo, it's _not true!"_

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I-I'm not!"

"Hmph... kids..." Snake shook his head, turning to face forward. Feeling eyes on him, Snake turned his head to see the blonde-haired warrior smiling at him as they walked, "...What?"

"I'm just amazed at how you can all get along so freely," Mii gave a slight shrug, the two siblings stopping their bickering to listen to him, "You're all so close despite being from different worlds. I'd have never of expected it, honestly... aren't there certain barriers and such between you all?"

"Sure there are!" Popo nodded, turning to face Mii, "Like before I met Fox or Samus, I had no idea what a 'gun' even was. Link was even more worse-off in that sense, however..."

"There are differences in our worlds as you would expect," Wolf's voice came from in front of them as he waved a claw absently, "But you have to also realise that the tournament takes items and places _from_ all of these different worlds. Those who aren't used to things like that... well, you learn a lot in a short space of time thanks to the tournament. It ain't just the people there."

"I see... and everyone has a unique personality and way of fighting?"

"Yeah. For example, those two there can use hammers and work in tandom, but people from the Lylat system like me? We're taught close-quarters-combat and we have our blasters. Snake over there has a whole arsenal - rockets, grenades, mines... you name it, he's got it. On the other hand, people from a more medievil era like Roy or Marth fight with their swords... and there are people with a mix of attacks, like Link having a boomerang, bow, sword... the whole thing is pretty diverse if you really put your mind to it. _Literally anyone_ can fight in the Smash Brothers tournament."

"That sounds amazing..." Mii gave a wide smile, looking back up at the sky, "I wish I could be a member of the tournament..."

"Well... in a sense, you are," Snake gave him a nod and a rare smile, "If Crazy Hand approved of you, that means you're technically one of us, Mii."

"I... am? But I don't even know how to fight let alone..."

"We're here."

The abrupt comment from Wolf stopped them in their tracks, making them turn to the destroyed mansion. The group became silent as they all surveyed the scene, each one having different thoughts in their head. After a moment of simply standing there, Wolf gave a loud sigh and moved forward, breaking their little formation as he approached the lifeless doctor on the ground.

"Snake, take the turtle. Nana, Popo, take the duck and dog. Mii, I want you to take the angel - I'll look after the doc."

The group nodded, following Wolf's leadership advice as they split up. As Wolf and Mii headed towards the left side of the ruins, Wolf shot the red armored fighter a glance that was met with a puzzled look.

"Something wrong, Wolf?"

"Yeah. I _still_ don't trust you."

Mii bit his lip, walking over to the dark angel on the ground and lifting him up, "...What can I do to make you trust me, then? If I help you guys out, will that make you trust me a bit more?"

"It's not that easy, kid..." Wolf leant down, picking up the broken stethoscope and slipping it into his pocket, "I can't tell you _how_ you can trust me... but when the time comes, I'll need you to watch not just my back, but everyone else's. Got it?"

"...I got it. Thanks Wolf."

"Tch, don't go thankin' me yet..." Wolf lifted the body of Dr. Mario onto his shoulders in a form of fireman's lift, glaring back at Mii. Even though it was firm, the glare had lost a bit of intensity and he spoke a little more calmly, "...But I don't get you either."

"First Mewtwo, now you. How so?" Mii bent down, lifting the dark angel onto his shoulders. Considering his size, the young-looking angel was rather light in contrast to what he had expected - his wings barely weighed a thing and his frame was quite thin under his bulky tunic. Two blades were attached to his belt, shining faintly in the red light of the sky as he looked at them.

"You woke up with no idea of where you were. You ended up being forced to go with us despite not having much of a choice in the matter. You could have gotten up and fled last night, but you didn't. You could've tried resisting, you could have even just said _'no'_. So... why did you come along with us?"

"I... I can't really say," Mii bit his lip, staring at the humanoid canine as he looked right back. Dark eyes met bright green for a few seconds as they simply stared at each other, the only noise being heard was the occasional faint scraping of rubble from the other Smashers. As Wolf narrowed his eyes a little, Mii closed his eyes and turned away from him, looking up at the sky.

"...I guess... it just... it seemed like the right thing to do."

"...What?"

"I know, it's strange... but..." Mii reached up with his free hand, placing it on his chest as he spoke. As he did, his hand clasped the pendant around his neck and he closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he took a few steps away from Wolf and stared up into the sky once more, words seeming to just rise from his chest.

"...Even though I don't have any memory of where I came from or who I am, I still have the feeling that I... I once served someone. I have the feeling that I, at one point... tried to save somebody. I don't know who it was, but... I just... this all feels like it's the right thing to do. I want to help you; I want to help you all get your friends back and I want to help you all take down this... 'Sara' character. She has put you through a lot of grief I'm sure."

"Tell me 'bout it..."

"Exactly. So even if you don't trust me, Wolf... will you let me at least help you?"

There was silence once again between the two as Mii turned back to face the canine. Both of them stood silently, a sudden wind blowing and picking up Mii's blonde locks, swirling them around his face slightly as he stared at his companion. After a moment of silence, Wolf steadily nodded and turned his head, glancing back down towards the town.

"...You're just like McCloud. The whole _'time to be a hero'_ and _'it's the right thing to do'_ kinda crap..." Wolf waved his claw, a loud grunt escaping him as he walked back towards the front of the manor, "...Can't say it's really my place to call the shots, but you've piqued my curiosity enough so I won't kill you. Let's see if you can be a hero, kid."

"I'm not doing this to be a hero, Wolf..." Mii followed him slowly, "I'm doing this because I want to help some people who I consider friends."

"...Friends?"

"Yeah, friends. We're all Smashers now, right?"

The wolf gave a bark of laughter, waving his claw again as he continued onward, "Gee, thanks for lumping me in the same group as all of the other losers."

"And what's _THAT_ supposed to mean?" Mii gave a chuckle, following the canine towards the front of the house whilst carrying the dark angel on his shoulders, "I admit I don't really remember how to fight, but-"

"GET DOWN!"

Without warning, Mii found himself on the ground on his side, the canine pinning him to the ground as a rush of air shot past them. The audible sound of rubble exploding behind them deafened the armored warrior briefly, chunks of rock and dust sailing through the air from the barely avoided attack. Wolf quickly flipped onto his feet, pressing something down on his belt. Immediately a red barrier shot up in front of the pair, repelling a volley of three energy balls that were fired at them. Getting to his feet, Mii quickly took the bodies of the doctor and the angel and moved them away from Wolf, back towards the ruins of the mansion and out of harm's way.

"Wolf!"

"We're under attack! Go and get the other two, I can hold them off on my own!"

"But-"

"MII, _**GO!"**_

The armored man nodded his head, dropping both of the bodies near the rubble and dashing around to the front of the building. As he did so however, he skidded to a halt as an unfamilliar figure blocked his path. Their body a dark tone with glowing red eyes, the young boy looked up at Mii with an unreadable expression on his face as the two stared at each other. His dark brown hair was messy, his red t-shirt with a number _'1'_ on it was stained with dirt and his black shorts were ripped in places from what appeared to be many scrapes and battles. The blonde stared at the kid as he held up what appeared to be an axe, pointing at Mii with the weapon and glaring with his emotionless face.

"Who... who are y-"

Mii didn't even have time to finish his question as the boy rushed him, his axe swinging at Mii's knees. The older male threw himself back, dodging the attack barely as the boy swung the axe down, hitting the ground right between his knees. Quickly scrambling away, the man looked from side to side to see if anyone else was about. The sounds of a gunfight were behind him, indicating where Wolf was doing battle with their first advesary. To the other side of the mansion, he could hear explosions to indicate that Snake also seemed to be in combat with somebody. Gritting his teeth, Mii realised that he was on his own against this dark-hued boy and another sickening realization hit him.

He was going to have to _fight_ this boy.

He was distracted from his thoughts when the kid rushed him again, swinging a shovel this time at his feet. Mii jumped into the air, amazed at the air that he was getting as the shovel dug into the ground where he had just been, flipping the earth up and creating a small hole in the dirt. The boy jumped after him, the shovel still in his hand as he tried to hit Mii with it. Gritting his teeth, Mii brought his leg up and slammed it down onto the boy's head, knocking him back to the ground as Mii landed a few feet away on his feet. The boy recovered from the assault quickly, rolling back onto his feet before running at him once more, a large bug-catcher's net in his hand. As Mii ducked back to try to avoid it, the net came down over his head, trapping him. As he squirmed to try to get free, the boy delivered a hard punch to his gut before swinging the net around and sending the older male sprawling.

As Mii struggled to get back onto his feet, he felt the vibration of the boy stamping on the ground behind him. Turning his head, he saw him bring out a watering can and sprinkle it on the ground. Confused, Mii got to his feet... only to wobble as the ground beneath him shook. Without any sign, a whole tree burst forth from the ground, slamming into Mii's back and sending him flying through the air. With a pained yell, Mii crashed onto the ground with the tree between him and the boy. Groaning, he tried to stand up as his legs groaned in protest.

_'How in the worlds did he...?'_

His thoughts were cut short by a loud crunching noise from behind him. Turning his head, he saw the glint of an axe as the boy hacked away at the tree. Mii's eyes widened as the tree groaned in protest, snapping noises ringing out as branches broke. The blonde dove out of the way as the tree came crashing down, groaning in protest as it came to rest right where he had just been. Turning back, he caught the emotionless face of the boy staring at him with cold, red eyes.

"Who _are_ you?! Answer me!"

"Mii! Forget about that, just fight him!" Mii turned his head, his wide green eyes falling on the image of Popo standing atop some of the rubble. A small hammer was clutched in the boy's hand as he waved at the blonde, "That guy's Animus! He's known as the Villager and he's one of the possessed newcomers!"

"P-possessed? As in...?"

"He's not himself! He's against us - you have to take him down!" Popo gave him a firm nod before turning around, "Keep your cool, Mii! Nana and I will be with you soon once we've dealt with Ferma!"

"Ferma...?" Mii blinked before shaking it off. A moment later the man had to duck to the side as Animus skidded next to him, a potted plant shattering on the spot where Mii had just been standing. Gritting his teeth, Mii took a fighting stance as Animus turned to face him once more, now holding a bowling ball with both hands. Mii's eyes widened as he backed up, the bowling ball slamming into the ground hard enough to make an indent in the earth as he did so.

"Where's this kid _GETTING_ all of these items?!"

As if in response to his question, Animus pulled what appeared to be a parasol from his pocket and swung it at Mii, making the man back up and jump into the air to avoid it. Feeling his body move of its own accord, he spun around in the air and ended up behind the Villager. Animus' face finally showed a little bit of emotion; a look of surprise crossed his face as Mii's fist collided with his back. Mii followed the right with a powerful left, his fists becoming a blur as he pummeled the boy as hard as he could before swinging around and finishing with a powerful kick. Animus skidded along the ground on his stomach, quickly rolling to his feet and pulling what appeared to be a rocket out from his pocket. Thinking he was going to fire it, Mii ducked to the side to avoid it... only for Animus to jump onto the rocket and sail right after him. The rocket collided into him, sending Mii sprawling across the ground as the Villager jumped towards him, a slingshot in his hand. The small seed missed him as it hit the ground where his head had been if he'd not rolled to the side to dodge, the blonde leaping to his feet and running at the boy once more. Spying the bowling ball still on the ground, Mii grabbed it and hurled it as hard as he could at the Villager.

"Take this!"

The boy was hit clean in the stomach by the bowling ball, sending him sprawling across the ground. As Mii ran in to deliver another punishing blow, something shot past his back, the blow being close enough to him that it blew his hair. Turning his head, he saw the red eyes and muscular build of a small man standing behind him, boxing gloves raised to strike the armored man in front of him, "A-another one?!"

"Mii, look out!" Snake's words came just in time as the man hurled himself to the floor. A split second later, one of Snake's grenades exploded behind the wrestler, sending him sprawling to the floor. Before he could recover, Snake was there to trade blows with the wrestler. Realising that their fight had led them to the other side of the house, Mii gave Snake a quick nod before turning back to Animus, crouching as the boy ran in close. A strange feeling came into his foot as he focused, a warm feeling that spread through his leg. Gritting his teeth, Mii planted his left foot firmly on the ground as he swung his right one up.

**"HUAAAGH!"**

To his amazement, his leg became covered in fire as his foot powered into the charging boy, sending him flying backwards and slamming into the crippled mansion with a thud. Mii stared at his foot in amazement as it came to rest back on the floor, small wisps of smoke eminating from his foot, "What... what was that?!"

"It looked like a special move! But we don't have time to explain, just keep fighting!"

Mii nodded in response to Snake's command, turning to look at the Villager as he stood back up shakily. How he was still standing Mii didn't know, but all he did know was that he needed to take him out. As Animus pulled out another rocket and aimed jumped on top of it, Mii crouched slightly, leaning back a little. Feeling the strange energy return to his feet, he leapt forward into the air slightly, his right foot flying first. As his right foot hit Animus square in the jaw, his left came around to deal a second kick only for his right to deliver a third. A total of five kicks hit the boy, knocking him off of his little rocket and sending him sprawling to the ground. As Mii went towards him for another hit however, Animus' body began to change. The dark hue around his body faded, his body instead becoming a dull gray hue much like the other Smashers that they were here to rescue. Confused, Mii steadily stood upright and approached the fallen boy, kneeling next to him and staring into his lifeless face. Biting his lip, he placed a hand down on the boy's chest before breathing a sigh of relief.

"Still breathing... good."

_"MII, LOOK OUT!"_

Mii had a split second to grab the poor Villager and roll them both out of the way as a ball of light hit the ground next to them. Turning around, his eyes caught the red irises of a woman with light blue skin, a blue tank top and yoga pants standing near him. As she got into some form of yoga-like position however, both Nana and Popo leapt up behind her. With yells, the two siblings hit the woman with their hammers, sending her to the floor alongside Animus. As they landed, the woman's body stilled and became the same shade as the Villager's body, her eyes closed and her body lifeless. Before they could even register this however, the wrestler Mii had seen earlier landed hard on the ground between them, his body already in that color tone.

"That's all of them..."

At Snake's words, all four of them gave a moment to catch their breath. Mii placed a hand to his chest, staring down at the young boy he had been fighting for the past few minutes. After a moment, his eyes wandered to his hands and feet as he crouched down, staring at them individually, "...I still don't understand... how was I able to do that?"

"It's the power within this world," Popo explained, taking down the hood of his parka to rub his brow with the back of his glove, "Master Hand made it so that even though we can fight, we can't die - the worst we can get is to become trophies. The power you used is what's known to us as _'Smasher spirit'_."

"...Smasher spirit? What's that?"

"It allows you to do moves just like the one you just did!" Nana explained, her own parka slightly unzipped as she stretched her hands up, "It allows you to use moves like that - special moves - in circumstances without you exerting too much energy or having to worry about limitations."

"Limitations?"

"For example, because of this, Snake here has unlimited amm... ammur..."

_"Ammunition,"_ Snake concluded, waving a hand, "I have two grenades on my belt, but when one explodes, another one instantly materializes. Same with Link and his arrows and bombs. You get what I mean?"

"I... think so..."

"With you, it means you can most likely concentrate your energy to make your physical attacks more powerful. I had a feeling you were a hand-to-hand kind of guy," Snake gave a firm nod as he knelt down next to him, "But... what to do now?"

"We take 'em back, that's what." All eyes shot up as Wolf strolled around the corner, barely a scratch on him with someone slung over his shoulder. The young man in question wore a blue suit with a blue helmet, what appeared to be a small cannon being attached onto his arm. Behind him, Wolf was dragging the angel's lifeless body by the collar of his tunic with the doctor tucked under the same arm. He stopped in front of them, dropping them like ragdolls on the floor before staring at everyone's incredulous looks, "...What?"

"Wolf, they're Smashers too!" Nana cried in disgust, glaring at the canine, "Show some respect!"

"_I AM._ If I _didn't want_ to show respect, I'd leave 'em here!"

"That's still no reason to-"

"This is all fine and dandy," Snake interrupted, silencing their bickering, "But we need a way to get all of these guys back to Headquarters. I'll have to use my codec to radio Crazy."

_'That won't be necessary.'_

All eyes turned as a familiar figure approached, his eyes lingering on the five smashers before looking at the lifeless bodies in front of them. Grunting, the cat-like Pokemon folded his arms and looked at the four newcomers lying about.

_'Had a bit of a run-in?'_

"Mewtwo, where have you been?" Snake asked irritably, his eyes glaring at the large white Pokemon, "You weren't about this morning - where the _hell_ were you?"

_'I was doing a pointless mundane task that should have been left to a lower being like yourself when I heard the fighting up here. I came to investigate only to find that you had all defeated the adversaries, so me showing myself was pointless... although seeing the predicament you are in now, maybe not so much so.'_

"What _'mundane task'_ are we talking about?" Wolf inquired, glaring at the Pokemon. Mewtwo's eyes narrowed before he turned away, huffing as he folded his arms in response.

_'...If you must know, I was finding supplies so we can actually eat tonight. Happy now?'_

"...That task sounds rather important..." Mii said calmly, watching as Mewtwo glared at him in response, "Hey, as much as you'd probably want to do something other than that from your tone of voice, keeping us fed is an important job, Mr. Mewtwo."

_'You, human, will never understand what it means to be the ultimate Pokemon... only to be degraded to doing mediocre tasks like that.'_

"But..."

"Mii, don't bother - Mewtwo's like a stubborn pet dog who doesn't listen to orders..." Snake mumbled, making Mii quirk an eyebrow as the older man turned back to Mewtwo, "So can you help us with this or are you just going to stand there?"

_'Are you?'_

The two stared at each other before Snake gave a disgruntled _'humph'_ and picked up the woman onto his shoulders. Nana and Popo got around to finding the dog and duck they had originally been sent to find as Wolf picked up the angel and the man in the blue suit. As Mii bent down to lift up Animus and the yet unnamed wrestler, he felt something strange in his head followed by Mewtwo's voice.

_'I see you have unlocked some of your power, human.'_

"Huh?" Mii turned his head towards Mewtwo, blinking as the cat lifted a paw. Both Dr. Mario and the wrestler were surrounded in blue light and hoisted slightly into the air before floating towards Mewtwo. The Pokemon made sure that the limp Smashers were either side of him before speaking again inside Mii's head, "You... knew?"

_'Yes, I did. I sense there is more potential for you to unlock, but you've done pretty well so far. You might actually be able to help us win against this demented girl.'_

"I'm not that good. I only just... followed my instincts."

_'Instincts are what help Pokemon, humans and animals survive through life, Mii. Following your instincts may seem crude, but it's actually the best way to go about surviving,'_ Mewtwo gave him a firm nod before floating closer, _'You... I can sense it. You're part of the Super Smash Brothers, but... you are something more also.'_

"What?"

_'I cannot answer any more. Not that I choose not to, I simply just don't know. There are things that even I, the ultimate Pokemon... do not know. All I do really know about you is that you might very well be the one we're looking for. Keep that in mind, human.'_

Mii was silent as the cat floated past him, the two limp Smashers floating lifelessly either side of him. Staring after the Pokemon with an odd look on his face, Mii gave a light frown before following the Pokemon, watching as the others began to regroup at the front of the mansion's ruins.

If he didn't know who he was... if Crazy Hand didn't know... and if even somebody like Mewtwo didn't know who he was, then...

_'Who... am I?'_

**-Page break-**

_"What?"_

"They failed. It looks like they've been reverted to normal. Perhaps sending them wasn't the right...?"

_"Silence."_

The blue-haired man nodded, his eyes dull as he stared up at the platform above him. On the platform was a chair that seemed to be made entirely of crystal shards, glittering in the dim light of Subspace as the swirling clouds gave it an almost ethereal glow.

In the chair sat a young girl, one who looked to be in her mid or early teens. Long black hair hung down around her, strands of it falling in front of her face and hiding her eyes from view. The red dress that she wore was lined with cuts and tears, the fabric being worn in some places as it fell just past her knees. Her blood-red high-heels clicked impatiently on the floor as she stared down at the blue-haired swordsman in front of her.

_"Math, I will tell you once again - I will not accept failure this time. Let the newcomers know I have another job for them."_

"Yes, my angel?"

_"Tell them to go to the Estersands. Let them also know that lesban Lauren is most likely there. I want some of them to go there and kill her - this will prevent her from trying to stop the conservitives and God's plans and doing evil lesban stuff to me."_

"Yes, my angel." 'Math' bowed his head before turning, his dull red eyes flashing in the darkness as he walked away. The girl's face drew into a smile as she stood up, a soft glow surrounding her as wings sprouted from her back.

Angel wings... but not ordinary angel wings. Wings with clumps of feathers missing - black feathers with some red. Red as in blood red... droplets of blood on black velvet. The girl's face drew into a wide smirk as she clenched her fists.

_"I will spread the word of God. I will punish all libruls and homersexals... and I will make my God proud."_

**So chapter two is here! It took me a bit of time to get the idea down and to go through it again, but I feel like this came out alright. It could've been a bit better, but at the same time... the chapter is pretty long and I didn't want to draw it out any further. I also wanted that bit with Sara at the end to show what's going on with the villains.**

**The thing with Sara? Due to the bad writing in 'Mishonh from God', her description is never truly explained. I read through the whole thing (yes, I know... ugh...) and I didn't see it. I saw a brief description of Lauren and a bit of what Sara wears, but other than that... whatever goes, I guess. Just because she's an angel doesn't mean she's a 'holy' angel.**

**Again, will try to update within a week. Remember to click that little review button below my pen-name below and leave some feedback! See you all soon!**

**+Regiinator+**


	3. Chapter 3

_Apologies for the delay in Chapter three - I've been doing a lot of things IRL so I haven't had a lot of time to write. Anyway, I will respond to the review that I got for last chapter and, as always, those of you reading please review! It means a lot to see your comments on how I'm writing this._

_**TheAuraBladeWielder:**__ It's fine, no need to worry. An MST... I don't really know what the initials mean, but it's another way of saying 'Commentary'. As you saw (maybe), a lot of people did commentaries on Mishonh from God... but as much as I liked them, I just wanted to do something different. So basically, an MST is a Commentary, just a different name for it. And I also have to admit - although I do like commentaries I agree with you - I never really got that far in text-based ones. I always preferred the ones done in like... a video or audio format. Just... it's easier to hear the emotion of the people commentating rather than reading it and guessing how they feel, even if it seems obvious._

_...Wow, for one review, that was a long paragraph. Anyway, not much to say so... here comes the next chapter! A few things may be explained in this chapter as well as the possible appearance of a few more newcomers._

**For Lack of a Better Name**

**Chapter 3: Lasting Memories**

"So... that makes Animus the Villager... Ferma the Wii Fit Trainer... Little Mac... and Rock, also known as Mega Man... those four newcomers are back with us, but what happened to them?"

Mii sat at the large table that they used for meetings, sitting next to Crazy as she read down a small list that she had in her hand. From what he gathered, the list she held contained the names of the newcomers joining the Tournament that year. Mewtwo sat on the other side of Crazy Hand, his arms folded and his eyes closed in some form of meditation. Wolf and Snake sat across from each other next to the Pokemon and the red-clad warrior, with Link and Lucas on the other side of them. Roy, Red, Lucas and the ice Climbers took up the other seats with Pichu, Squirtle and Ivysaur sitting on the table instead. Crazy herself was deep into her small piece of paper, scanning down it as she mumbled unclear words to herself.

It had been about twelve hours since they had brought the four newcomers back from the mansion's ruins. None of them had stirred or shown any sign of movement, their eyes firmly closed and their bodies that flat, cold stone-gray tone. As soon as he'd gotten back, Mii had flopped onto the sofa and had passed out cold much to the children's displeasure since that was their usual spot. He had awoken not half an hour ago to the smell of Snake's cooking and the rather uncomfortable sight... of Crazy Hand staring at him with eyes that could've drilled through steel. As soon as he'd awoken however, she'd turned away and insisted that nothing was the problem which only served to confuse the young warrior further.

"Well... that takes care of seven out of the fourteen newcomers..." Crazy lowered the paper, staring down the table at them, "...But nobody's answered my question. _What exactly happened?"_

"We were just... attacked," Wolf shrugged nonchalantly, looking at the Ice Climbers and Snake as they nodded in agreement, "But I really don't know what else to say. We went up to get the older four and they attacked us. We all took 'em out pretty easily - the blue jerk was no problem for my deflector."

"I see... and the rest of you?"

"I'd split up with the kids to grab the turtle and next thing I knew, the wrestler jumped out of nowhere and tried to sucker punch me in the back," Snake gave a slight shrug as he glanced down towards the Ice Climbers, "Those two were already under attack from the woman, so I was aiming to help them... but they stood up to her pretty well."

"Of course! What do you expect?" Popo gave a wide smile, giving Snake the thumbs up, "Not to mention Mii handled himself pretty well too!"

"He did now, did he?" Crazy turned to face the warrior with a smile, "Mii? Care to fill me in on your side of the story?"

"Ah... well..." Mii gave a nod, sitting up straight as he cleared his throat a little, "...When we got to the top of the hill, we split into two groups to go to either side of the mansion. I went with Wolf whereas Snake went with the Ice Climbers. Wolf and I taked for a little while before we turned to head back... that's when Wolf was shot at."

"By Rock, I presume?"

"Yeah, it was Rock..." Wolf shrugged and leant back, "I already told you this, boss."

"Very well... continue, Mii."

"...Wolf told me to assist the others, but when I got to the front of the mansion I was stopped and attacked by... Animus?"

"The Villager?"

"Yes. We had a fight and it got a little... rough. I managed to defeat him somehow using some Special Moves, but he then turned into the same gray tone that everyone else has. Then Mewtwo showed up and helped us escort them back here. That's all there really is to it, Miss Crazy."

"Hm..." Crazy nodded, turning to Mewtwo next, "And you were there after your supply trip?"

_'Indeed. I witnessed the end of Mii and Animus' battle and went to see if I could assist, however the battle was over by the time I'd reached the top of the hill. There was no need for me to intervene, however I assisted in bringing everybody back to headquarters.'_

"Alright, I think I got the whole tale..." Crazy gave a firm nod and a smile, "Thanks everyone! Now thanks to all of your teamwork, we have half of the newcomers back with us! This is great! Even if they aren't fully themselves, at least we know that they aren't out causing serious trouble somewhere! Guys, I'm proud of ALL of you!"

"Tch, it was just our job..." Wolf gave a shrug, folding his arms across his chest, "Don't go praisin' us until we've got everybody back."

"Wolf is right, Miss Crazy..." Mii gave the woman a nod, frowning at her a little, "We might have gotten half of the newcomers back, but I still feel like this is only a small step."

"Sure, but lots of small steps can turn into one BIG one!" Crazy stood abruptly, her chair clattering to the floor as she punched the air, "And it doesn't stop me from being proud of you all! Thank you all so much!"

"...Thanks...?" Mii muttered, staring up at the standing girl with a curious look on his face. The rest of the Smashers seemed to be rather happy with this and he couldn't help but let a small smile form onto his face, despite his slight confusion. As the group began to spread out around the room once more, Mii stood to return to his room only for a hand to grab his arm. Turning around, he found Crazy standing behind him with a smile on her face as she leant up close to him, "...Uh... yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Mii? Privately?"

_'Privately? Uh-oh... did I do something wrong?'_ Mii bit his lip a little, nodding his head as the woman began to drag him to the door. As she did so, Mii caught a glimpse of some of the other Smashers watching them with piqued interest - Wolf seemed to be hiding a smirk whilst Red and Roy shared a puzzled look. Mewtwo's eyes followed them as they left, a telepathic message making its way to Mii as he was pulled out of the door.

_'Don't worry, you're not in trouble. Quite the opposite, actually.'_

Mii felt his panic dissipate, but only for a moment as curiosity took its place. What did Crazy Hand of all people want to talk to him about?

As they made it up the stairs and out of the front door into the street, Mii found himself looking up at the sky once more. The red flashes across the inky blackness seemed like something straight out of the underworld, the crumbled buildings and delapedated surroundings only serving to amplify the mood. As he turned to face Crazy, he saw her eyes looking over the scenery herself... yet seeming much more distant. Her normal smile had gone, instead being replaced with one of forlorn sadness. Before Mii could open his mouth, the frown was gone and replaced with a wide smile as she turned to face him.

"I wanna see some of your special moves, Mii!"

"H-huh?" The request took the warrior off-guard, staring at her quizzically, "...Why?"

"Well, why the heck not? I _AM_ the current leader of the Super Smash Brothers since my brother's not here - do I of _all people_ not deserve to see them?"

"I... suppose..." Mii bit his lip, looking back into the street, "But I don't really know how to perform them. It kind of just... _happened._ I might need a bit more practice."

"Well then, let me help!" Crazy stood in front of the red-clad warrior, her eyes sparkling, "Snake told me that one of your moves was a fiery kick, right?"

"Yeah... so..."

"So kick me as hard as you can!"

"Wh-what?!" Mii stared at the woman, his face looking aghast at her request, "M-Miss Crazy, I couldn't!"

"Oh come off it, it won't hurt me! Besides, it works better on live targets!" Crazy gave him a firm nod and a smile, "Now kick me! Trust me, I'll be your sandbag for a while!"

"I..."

"C'mon Mii, do it! Grow a pair!"

Mii bit his lip, staring into her face as he tried to concentrate on attacking her. He remembered that last time he had dealt several hits to Animus before delivering two seperate Special Moves. Crouching into his fighting style with his fists up, he leant back and readied himself before delivering a powerful right hook to the woman in front of him. To his surprise, a blue bubble shield came up in front of her, his fist hitting what seemed like rubber as he continued his volley of strikes. Under the slowly shrinking bubble, Crazy held her arms in a cross shape in front of her face as she held the bubble up around her. Once the flurry of punches ended, Mii swung around with a powerful kick to the shield, making Crazy slide back a little from the blow. As he readied for another flurry of punches, Crazy dropped her shield and held up a hand to stop him in his tracks.

"Okay... that looked more like a Neutral attack Combo. I wanted to see some Special Moves, Mii."

"I..." Mii bit his lip, being taken off-guard a little, "I thought that..."

"No way! There was no _**'Oomph'**_ behind it! Y'know what I mean?" Crazy waved her hand, "I know you don't have anything you can fire or throw like Wolf or Snake do, but... think of it like this - Roy swings his sword, but when using some of his special moves his sword deals fire damage."

"...I think I get it."

"You need to focus your energy into certain parts of your body. Try to remember how you did it when fighting Animus - did you feel a build-up of energy inside a certain part of you?"

"My foot, yes."

"Then do that - swing your foot and try to focus energy into it."

Mii nodded, crouching a little further down and focusing on his foot. A moment later, that familiar burning sensation arose in his heel and he swung it at Crazy, his foot burning with energy as he kicked forward. The woman blocked the attack with her shield before letting out a cry of triumph, dropping the shield and jumping up and down in excitement as he relaxed his body.

"You did it! Great work, Mii! I'd class that as a Neutral Special Move - it looks a lot like Captain Falcon's famous _**'FALCOOON PUNCH'**_ attack, but just... with your foot! Now let's see some more!"

"Are... are you sure?" Mii blinked his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck, "Aren't you getting tired holding up that shield indefinitely?"

"Tired? Whaddya mean _'tired'_? I could go all night!" Crazy pumped her fist into the air with a grin, "Now, come get me, Mii! My body is ready!"

"...Your what?"

"Oh, it's a figure of speech - just attack me already!"

"...Very well..." Mii nodded, crouching before taking a dive at the white-haired woman, his fist pulled back, "Here I come, Miss Crazy!"

**(-Page Break-)**

"What do you think they're doing up there, anyway?"

Snake's head turned from the small stove, looking back over at Roy as the lord paused in polishing his sword, "...Beats me and it's none of my business. Probably just wants to test him, like she did with all of us when we first came to the mansion."

"Now? Of all times?"

"You know how loopy Crazy Hand can be," Red relaxed in his chair, his hat in his lap with a sleeping Squirtle inside of it, "She's probably gauging his abillities since he did just get some Special Moves today. Probably wants to initiate him."

"Wait, she wants to initiate him? As a Smasher?" Link broke off from his game with the others, his eyes falling on Red as the other three kids stopped what they were doing. Red gave a shrug towards him as Pichu bounded over to them, looking from Link to Red as the small Pokemon spoke.

"Are you sure she wants him to be a Smasher? I know she was considering letting Dr. Mario back in, but Mii too?"

"Well I can kind of understand a little..." Popo rubbed the back of his neck, unzipping his parka as he looked around at everyone, "I mean... think on it, he doesn't know where he comes from and he doesn't know anything that's going on. He might not even remember how to get home... but she seems to want to make him feel at home. Maybe initiating him into the Super Smash Brothers is a good idea."

"Yeah! And he seems like a really nice guy!" Nana gave a smile as she put an arm around Lucas, "You can't blame Crazy for wanting to let him join... not to mention, since right now there are so few of us..."

"W-we need all the help we can get..." Lucas finished Nana's trailed-off sentence, kicking his legs against the couch quietly, "...I wonder though... who is he really?"

"I don't know, but he seems to have adapted pretty well to this world. He managed to pull off two Special Moves within a day of being here..." Snake shrugged, turning back to the food and grabbing another pan, "But what his motive is..."

"He told me that he wants to help us..."

All eyes in the room fell on Wolf who in turn was leaning against the wall. Feeling the eyes on him, Wolf gave a sigh and looked up from his gun, "...He told me that he had the feeling of once trying to save everyone. Says he wants to help us because it _'seems like the right thing to do'_. I don't think I'll ever understand his logic, but hey - all of you loopy heroes are the same."

"And what in Farore's name is _THAT_ meant to mean?" Link glared at the older canine, his hand reaching for his sword. As the two stared each other down, Nana quickly pulled Link back away from glaring at Wolf, shaking her head in displeasure as Roy shot the canine a look also. Wolf grunted and looked back at his gun, reloading it and slipping it back into its holster as he turned away with his arms folded.

"Look, just telling you what I told Crazy. Nothin' more, nothin' less."

"So that explains why she might want to make him a Smasher..." Ivysaur's voice came from under the table where he had been resting, poking his head out to look around at the group, "...But what does he remember? Who did he once try to save?"

"Beats me," Roy shrugged, slumping into a seat of his own, "All I know is that he's one of us so we treat him like a Smasher. If Crazy Hand says it's so, then... Mii's now a Smasher, end of story."

"I suppose so..." Snake shrugged as he tipped out a pot of boiling water, "...Just gotta wonder how long they're gonna take up there... it's been over an hour."

**(-Page Break-)**

"Alright, I think that does it for now! I've got a pretty good idea of your moveset and Special Moves, Mii. Thanks for that."

Mii sighed a little, dusting himself off before standing up straight as Crazy walked towards him, "...Alright then... but why did you want to know?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Mii blinked as Crazy leant up close to his face again, "It's because I'm madly in love with you, silly!"

"...Wait, _**WHAT?!"**_ Mii stumbled back, staring at the white-haired girl with wide eyes. Before he could digest this information however, Crazy's hysterical laughter met his ears and he looked over to see her doubled over, clutching her knees as she almost fell over with hysterical laughter.

_"OH GOODNESS MII, YOU SHOULD'VE... HAHAHA, YOUR FACE... IT WAS PRICELESS! __**HAHAHAHA!"**_

"Uh..."

"Oh... oh man... s-sorry..." Crazy slowly rose back to her feet after almost a minute of laughing, wiping the tears from her eyes as she spoke, "I... I just... that... I couldn't pass that up..."

"I see... so it was a joke. So what's the real reason?"

"Hm? Oh, that's obvious..." Crazy gave him a warm smile, "Mii, I want to formally ask you to become a member of the Super Smash Brothers tournament. No side-rules, no gimmicks and nothing attached - this is a straight-up formal request from yours truly."

"...Wait..." Mii took a moment to process this, his eyes steadily re-widening, "...Are you serious? Me? A Smasher? This is another joke, isn't it?"

"No Mii... this time, I'm completely serious."

"...But... but I..."

"You decline?"

"N-no no, I accept whole-heartedly! It's just..." Mii bit his lip, looking to the side at the crumbling buildings, "...Miss Crazy..."

"Please Mii, just Crazy. _'Miss'_ is too formal."

"...Crazy, I really don't think I have what it takes to be a Super Smash Brother. Every Smasher has some great thing that they've done in their world... everyone has something that they've achieved that's made them worthy of gaining that title - it's a form of privilage, isn't it?"

"I suppose it is..."

"So... then why...?"

Crazy stared at him for a moment before turning away, her eyes looking up at the sky quietly. Mii followed her silent gaze, staring into the dark red abyss above them as he walked over towards her. The two were silent for a while simply staring at the sky, the occasional flash of red blazing across it as the two simply stared into the inky blackness. After what seemed like an age, Crazy spoke gently into the air.

"...Because it's not the same."

Mii turned to look at her, his eyes falling onto her face. The normal smile had gone, replaced with a saddened expression as she made a slight face into the air. After a moment's pause, her lavender eyes closed as she opened her mouth, pausing before speaking once more.

"...When it was all of us together... all of the Super Smash Brothers... we were all so close, we all had so much fun. Even if it was a combination of heroes _and_ villains, everybody made do with each other. Everybody remained as equals, everybody respected everyone else's opinions... although many different people and creatures came from many different worlds, everyone respected their judgements and everyone got along. It was a wonderful place to live... even for myself and my brother. Mark would always say that he really enjoyed every tournament and he awaited seeing all of the new faces that showed up every time..."

"...Mark?"

"Master Hand, sorry..." Crazy shook her head, staring up into the sky once more, "...Master... my brother would always talk about how he was so proud of how the tournament ended up. He would always tell me... how happy he was with the pickings for the tournament, how he was amazed that everyone got along with each other despite their differences. But then..."

"...Sara?"

The subtle nod of Crazy's head answered Mii's question, silence falling between the two as they stared back up at the sky. After a long moment of silence once more, Crazy's voice came back to him as a soft whisper on the wind.

"...Mii... I made you a Smash Brother not as a replacement. Don't ever think that. I made this choice because... because I trust you."

"You... trust me?"

"Wolf... Wolf told me what you had said to him, back up at the mansion's ruins. How you just wanted to help us because it was the right thing to do. How you had the feeling of once trying to save someone... those are qualities that I can trust in somebody, Mii. Just wanting to help someone because you feel like it's the right thing to do... that..." Crazy trailed off slightly, her eyes moving to the ground now as her lip trembled slightly, "...that... gives me enough reason to trust you... but even before then, I trusted you. I don't know what made me, but there's... something about you that just makes you trustworthy."

Silence fell over the pair once more as Mii stared at the white-haired girl in silence, his blonde hair blowing in the breeze slightly as he turned to face the sky once more. After a long moment, he finally found his voice and gently moved a hand to rest on her back. Crazy shifted a little, moving towards him and resting her head on his shoulder in silence as he spoke.

"...Then I promise not to betray your trust. As a Smasher, I promise to do my part to help you all in any way I can. I don't know an awful lot about myself... heck, I didn't even know I could do these 'Special Moves' you talk about... but I'll do what I can to help you all get your friends back. As a Smasher and..."

"...and?"

"...And... as a friend," Mii gave a lighthearted smile down at the slightly shorter woman, his fingers curling at the back of her white dress, "...I promise as a friend to help you. Don't think that I won't, Crazy."

"Mii..." Crazy bit her lip, looking away from him and across the desolate landscape, "You're going to make me blush..."

"Oh, eheheh... sorry."

"...Hey... Mii?"

"Hm?"

Crazy turned away from him, her eyes lingering on the sky once more before she looked back up at the red-clad warrior and taking a deep breath, "...I-"

_'Are you two coming backinside anytime soon? The food is ready.'_

The two spun around to the front door, jumping as Mewtwo opened it to stare out at them. The two humans stood still for a moment, staring at the Pokemon before glancing at each other. After a moment of awkward silence, a soft chuckle came from the Pokemon by the door as his arms crossed, his face becoming one of mild amusement.

_'...Did I interrupt something?'_

"O-oh no no! We're just coming back inside!" Crazy quickly gave a curt nod to Mii before running past the Pokemon and muttering a low word to him. Mewtwo watched her go as Mii approached him, turning his eyes back to the red-armored warrior with what he could only presume was a smirk on his face.

_'You've certainly... gained her trust, Mii.'_

"Huh?"

_'She must trust you a lot to initiate you into the Super Smash Brothers after only two days of knowing you. You truly are something special, boy.'_

"I... didn't really do anything..." Mii blinked as Mewtwo turned, heading back inside and leaving the confused young man to stare after him, "I just..."

_'No matter. Dinner is served - you'd best get it whilst it is hot.'_

Mii nodded slowly, following the Pokemon and being careful to lock the door behind him. Looking back out at the surroundings, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he stared up at the sky in silence. His hand rose to his chest, clutching the small pendant around his neck before turning and walking back inside, closing the door behind him and locking it.

_'I'm glad that you all trust me... and I'm glad that we've gotten half of the newcomers back... but what will happen now? Surely our enemy has noticed the lack of newcomers... so where to next?'_

**(-Page break-)**

_'This place is so bare... nothing's here whatsoever... well maybe that's a good thing.'_

The figure stood at the entrance of the small cave, their eyes darting over the landscape. The bare sight of the still warm sand greeted their vision, the white landscape dotted by only a few barren trees as it reflected the light of the moon. The figure was clad in a torn red duster, their eyes dark and forlorn staring out from under a black hat. Under the duster was a normal black tank top and beige pants. Their blue eyes scanned the horizon as a few locks of blonde hair was pushed from their face, their eyes closing slightly as they looked up at the sky.

_'Did I do the right thing? ...No, I did. I'm... I'm sure I did.'_

Memories of that day flashed back into their head, their fists clenching tightly under the long sleeves of their red duster as they bit their lip. Secretly, they had... they had been lovers. They had been together for such a long time in secret from her family, her uncaring family of misfits. The hat came off slightly as the person's eyes opened, their eyes staring up at the sky in silence as a soft wind blew the long strands around her.

"...Sara..."

_'What are you saying? Lauren, you can't-'_

_'Sara, that's enough! You've completely lost your mind!'_

_'No, Lauren! We have to clear the world of these horrible Libruls and lesbans! Don't you understand?'_

_'Sara, do you even know what 'lesbian' actually means? It means two girls who are in love with each other! It isn't just about what you think it is - it's not just 'one girl raping another'! Your demented mind has twisted you into think-'_

_'Lauren, you would turn against our lord?'_

_'The Lord wouldn't want us to condemn everyone like this! Our Lord is a knd and accepting person of all different types! Our Lord lets us love who we want to love and I...'_

_'We're going to punish the lesbans, Lauren! In the name of our God, we will defeat them all!'_

_'Sara...'_

_'Lauren, let's go!'_

_'...No.'_

_'What? Lauren, but we're-'_

_'No, Sara! We're... not anything anymore. I thought you... I thought you loved me. I thought you cared... but now I see you're too deluded to even see that we... we're...'_

_'Lauren?'_

_'Sarah, I love you... or I did... and I know that deep down, you love me too.'_

_'What? No Lauren, we're not lesbans! We-'_

_'Then what ARE we, Sara? WHAT ARE WE?!'_

_'Lauren... I see... I get it now. I think I understand why you've been acting so strangely.'_

_'Sara?'_

_'You've been possessed by the evil ways of Staan and Bark Obaba, haven't you? You're trying to use some evil lesban magic on me to make me be a lesban to fall in love with you and go against our Lord, isn't that right?'_

_'What? Sara, you... that isn't right! What are you talking about?'_

_'You pretended to be my friend just so you could get at my back! You pretended to be my friend so you could secrelty rap me and turn me into a lesban!'_

_'I...'_

_'I'll kill you, Lauren! I'll kill you!'_

_'Sara-'_

_'LAUREEEEEEN!'_

The girl hung her head, her eyes staring at the sand as she turned to head back into the cave. The only thing she could've done was run... no matter what she would have done, she would've just been killed by the other girl. The two had been best friends for such a long time, but their relationship had blossomed into something more. On more than one occasion, she had found herself staring at Sara and vice-versa. The two had been so close... until that incident had happened. Being called into Nintendo World from theirs by their so-called 'God' to destroy a particular evil. She thought that her and Sara could do it together, she thought that she could help Sara take down this evil presense and the two would come out stronger.

...But something went horribly wrong. Soon into the journey, Sara started acting... strangely. She grew distant from Lauren, her eyes turning from their normal bright form into ones of a demented woman bent on... almost... world domination. It was like... she was planning to make the Smashers do her bidding. After the strange nightmare of Sara had ended, she had tried to warn the Smashers about the upcoming assault of her ex-girlfriend... but she had come too late. By the time she had made it to the mansion, she had encountered Sara as she was leaving. Sara had attacked her and almost killed her, but a few of the Smashers blocked her path to escape. As she had looked back, she could see them... her friends, being dropped like flies in front of the angel.

...No, not an angel. Or if she was... she was an angel who had fallen from grace.

_'Sara... what happened to you?'_

The girl's train of thought was broken when her eyes caught sight of something in the sand. A few specs heading towards her... three? No, there must be four... or if not five... a number of small dots her heading in her direction across the sand, her eyes trying to make them out through the dimness. Biting her lip, she raised a hand over her eyes to stare at them in the dim moonlight. Whatever they were, they hadn't been there before...

...and they were moving towards her.

The teen cursed under her breath, ducking back inside the cave entrance and running to the back of the cave and out of sight. Grabbing a sheet of paper from within a small cloth bag off to the side, she lifted a pencil and scribbled words onto it in a panic, her tongue between her teeth as she wrote. After the note was written, she quickly folded it up and drew a small emblem on the folded piece of paper - a ring with an off-centered cross in it. Her fingers shaking, she quickly slipped it into a small pouch within the bag and let her hand clutch around it. As she did so, she felt the item become warm before slowly vanishing into nothing. Giving a slight smile, the girl pulled her things close to her behind the rock in a feeble attempt to remain hidden, her eyes focusing on the cave entrance through a crack between the rock and the wall.

_'Thank you Ness for that one-time use teleport... but I just hope that they get here in time...'_

**Well well, so Lauren has made her appearance. Not only that, but we get a little initiative on how Crazy Hand thinks and reacts as well as a small amount of backstory from Lauren. Of course, I'm not going to judge how Lauren and Sara met or broke up or whatever... but this works for story purposes. Also, this chapter contains a possible little bit of shipping between Crazy and Mii. Although it won't be the main basis of the story, I may make it a subtle undertone and make it play more of a role. I'm really starting to develop these two as characters and I love it.**

**I feel like this chapter was a little short, but then again I wasn't really focusing on one major point this chapter. It was mostly a bit of filler from one plot point to the next, so don't worry - the next chapter WILL have more in it.**

**Speaking of chapters... I want to thank those of you who are reading this and apologize to you all for not being able to get this chapter up within the week deadline. I will try a lot harder to do it next time, but I cannot guarantee it will happen. Nevertheless, I will try my hardest for you all. In return, PLEASE click that little review button below and let me know what you think. It means a lot to me and I'd love to know what you think of this story and how it's progressing. I'm looking at it being around... eight to ten chapters maybe? But don't hold out on that.**

**As always, Review button is below - click please because I'd love to hear what you think! See ya next time, fellow Smash fans!**

**+Regiinator+**


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, not really much to say. We'll get some more character appearances and maybe another fight scene in this chapter as well as more plot! Woohoo! Anyway before ANYTHING starts, review response time!_

_**Daisy Bokoblin:**__ Thanks for your review and your nice words! Agreed, I actually prefer doing this as to MSTs and Commentaries... it just feels more satisfying. Sadly, I can't answer many of your questions right now but please keep reading to find out more. Also, the '8 to 10 chapters' is just a rough estimate. I think at the very least it'll be around that mark... but that's at the least, keep in mind._

_Anyway, time to continue on with the story!_

**For Lack of a Better Name**

**Chapter 4: Rescue from the Estersand**

_"My liege!"_

_"You... you've done a wonderful job! You have undoubtedly saved me from certain-"_

_"Guahahaha!"_

_"What?!"_

_"Ack... no! G-get it off me! No...! No, it can't be...!"_

_"Now... this world is MINE!"_

_"Not if I can stop you!"_

_"You? A lowly warrior, stop ME?! Dream on, human! Now this kingdom... no, this world... it will belong to me! ME! AHAHAHAHA!"_

_"No... gaaaah! Save me, heroes!"_

_"Unhand him, you foul beast! HIYAH!"_

"Mii? Mii, are you alright?"

Mii groaned, slowly pushing himself up from his bed and shaking his hair from his face. Turning his head, he found Red staring down at him with a concerned look on his face. Shifting and swinging his legs off of the bed, Mii stared at the Pokemon Trainer blearily for a moment before shaking the last bits of sleep off, "...What's wrong, Red?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," Red rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Ivysaur said he came in to wake you only to find you rolling around on your bed. What's up? Have some nightmare or something?"

"I..." Mii blinked a bit, a hand rising to his slightly throbbing head, "...I don't know. I could hear voices and one of them sounded like mine... but I don't know the other two. I really don't know what to say."

"Hm... well, maybe you ought to talk to Crazy about it..." Red shrugged his shoulders slightly, turning to head out of the room, "...however, we need you in the main room right now. Group meeting and it's pretty urgent."

"Urgent?" Mii quickly stood up, grabbing his armor and hastily putting it on, "What's happened?"

"I don't know - Crazy just wants us all in the main room pronto," Red gave a shrug, juggling a Pokeball in his hand as he left the room, "Come in when you're ready, Mii."

Mii nodded, quickly putting his armor on and straightening out his bed-ridden hair. Once he was satisfied with how he looked, he made his way to the main room as quickly as he could and went inside, looking around to see the entire group already there. Crazy Hand herself was sitting at the head of the table, what appeared to be an unfolded piece of paper in her hand as her eyes scanned over it repeatedly. Spotting an empty seat between Roy and Popo, Mii quickly made his way around the table and sat down, muttering a hushed apology to the rest of the Smashers. Most of them simply nodded in response, but upon hearing his voice Crazy's hand hit the table with a bang, making everybody jump. For one wild moment, Mii thought that he was in serious trouble... until Crazy's hand rose back up to rub her face, leaving the letter on the table as she rubbed her temples in frustration.

"...This is great. Freaking great..."

"Boss?"

"Read it," Crazy waved a hand at the letter in front of her, "Just... read it, one of you. Aloud. I'm really not sure what to make of it."

Snake tentatively lifted the letter up, unfolding it and scanning it. His mouth turned into a thin line as he read, a low discernable rumble coming from his throat. After a moment's pause, Snake gave a cough and began to read the letter aloud to the fellow Smashers.

_"Dear Lucas..."_

"M-me?!" Lucas squeaked, the young boy shrinking as all eyes fell on him, "B-b-but... wh-why me?!"

"Hold on Luc, let him read it first..." Nana rested a calming hand on Lucas' shoulder, making the fearful boy turn to her, "Let David read the letter."

"Snake..." Snake growled quietly before shaking his head and giving a 'whatever' kind of motion with his hand. After clearing his throat once more, he started to read the letter once again.

_"...Dear Lucas. I'm unsure if you will be the one reading this, but you're the only one I can contact right now thanks to Ness' one-use PK-finder spell. I wish I could spend time to let you all know what's going on, but that'll have to wait until we meet face to face. I suppose that you might remember me or you might not, but although I knew Sara I can assure you that I am on your side. However I just looked outside right now and I can see that they're close to finding me. They're in the Estersands on the northern end and I'm in a cave situated about halfway up Mount Union. I really can't tell you much more than that - by the time you get this, they may have already found me. Please come and find me immediately - I'll tell you everything that I can to help you get the other Smashers back. Signed..."_

"...Signed...?" Wolf raised an eyebrow at Snake's surprised face, folding his arms as he looked around the table, "Who's it from, Snake?"

_"...Lauren."_

The room was deadly silent, all eyes falling on the letter that had now been placed upon the table again. Lucas cuddled into Nana's arms, Popo and Red shared a look and Wolf and Snake looked a little grim. Mii found himself a little confused, staring between everyone as Roy spoke slowly, voicing the question the blonde-haired man had on his mind.

"...Lauren? Wasn't she the one who was with Sara when this whole incident occured?"

"Yeah, she was..." Snake murmured, looking back down at the letter before looking back at the group once more, "She came to us whilst Sara was attacking the mansion. The two had some kind of argument..."

"Next thing we know, Sara's firing off beams of light after her..." Wolf shrugged his shoulders, glancing towards Crazy, "So whether she's with us or not... I don't know. Certainly didn't seem like Sara was too friendly with her when they last met, though."

"I remember Lauren... a little..." Popo rubbed his head a little, staring at the rest of the group, "I remember that she was like Sara... she spoke a lot about their 'God's will' and aided Sara in what she did, but... she was different."

"Different? Whaddya mean different?" Link gave his friend a confused look as Popo rubbed the back of his head, "You mean she was nicer about it or something?"

"...Yeah. It kinda seemed like Lauren was just going along with it. I think she believed that Sara was doing the right thing, but she didn't seem all too thrilled when her and Sara left. I think she genuinely started to like us as a group rather than just using us like Sara did. Plus there was an older woman..."

"Wasn't her name Tiffany or something?" Snake waved a hand vaguely, "I wonder where she is? Maybe only Lauren and Sara are here, or maybe she is too. Who knows?"

"So..." Mii put his head on a hand, drumming his fingers lightly on the table, "...From what I'm getting, Lauren went along with Sara to begin with, but something went wrong between them. Now Lauren's claiming to want to help us? Is that the main jist of all of this?"

"It seems to be that way..." All eyes turned to Crazy Hand, watching the younger Handler sibling reread the letter before looking at them, "...I'm a little stuck on what to do. Part of me wants to help her, but part of me is also wary - this could all be some kind of trap. Who knows if Lauren really sent it or not?"

The group was silent as everyone seemed to fall into a sense of pondering, each one in their own thoughts. As the letter came to rest back on the table, Mii gently reached over and picked it up, scanning it with his own eyes for a moment. As he did, he felt somebody watching him and glanced around to see Crazy eyeing him curiously. Feeling a little nervous now, Mii returned to the letter in silence before placing it back down on the table and rubbing his temples as well. After a moment, a thought struck him and he glanced over towards the white-haired woman at the head of the table.

"Crazy, where exactly are the Estersands?"

"To the east of Smashville. It'll be easy to get to with some form of transport, but we don't really have that luxury..." Crazy rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, looking around at the Smashers at the table with her, "I know we could probably get there easily with the Great Fox or Samus' spacecraft... heck, even with the Blue Falcon. Unfortunately, all of those Smashers aren't with us and they most likely have the keys. I'd ask you, Wolf... but..."

"My Arwing ain't big enough to carry more than just me," Wolf gave a shrug, his arms folding in a moment of thought, "...If only we had some kind of easy way to get there..."

_'We could always teleport.'_

The comment caught everyone off-guard, all eyes falling on Mewtwo as the Pokemon glanced up at them. Seeing their surprised faces, he gave a nonchalant shrug and waved a paw in irritation, _'I did a scan of the area whilst you were talking. My range can reach the edge of the Estersands, shortening our journey by about three hours approximately. Of course we'll still have to travel through it to Mount Union, however...'_

"Mewtwo, that's GENIUS!" Crazy leapt to her feet, a wide smile on her face as she practically glomped the Pokemon off of his seat, "I can't believe we never even THOUGHT of that!"

_'However...'_ Mewtwo pushed the woman off of him, his arms folding, _'...there's a limit to how many people I can take with me. Including myself, it should be limited to about five of us.'_

"Alright then!" Crazy stood up, jumping onto the chair in triumph, "It's decided! Mewtwo, Roy, Mii, Lucas and Pichu, off you go!"

"Wa-wait, what?!" Lucas backed up in his seat, cuddling his legs to his chest, "M-me, Miss Crazy? B-but... b-but I..."

"I wanna help out! Sure I'll go!" Pichu gave a wide smile as she hopped up across the table, "It's like old times with Roy-boy and Mewtwo!"

"I'll do what I can," Roy gave a nod as he stood, patting Mii's shoulder with a smile, "...Looks like we're in the same group, Mii. It'll be nice to get to know you more and see what you can do... although hopefully it won't have to come to that."

"...A-alright..." Mii nodded, standing as well as he shared a nod with the red-headed lord. Admittedly, he had no idea what was going on - he had just been drafted in to go somewhere he had no clue about by the insane woman who was their leader. Something told him that he really shouldn't ask questions and he simply dropped it, opting so simply go along with it. Shrugging, he turned to face the still worried Lucas with a slight frown, "Lucas?"

"I... I don't..." The small boy buried his head into his knees, beginning to shake a little, "I... I don't want to go..."

"Lucas..." Nana took the young boy's hand in her own gently, staring up into his face, "You're really strong. Despite what you say, I know you'll be of big help to them all. If Crazy Hand wants you to go, then that must mean she thinks you're good for the job at hand!"

"But... but I..."

"Lucas, hear me out..." Roy knelt down next to Nana, placing a hand on Lucas' arm, "Are you scared?"

"...Y-yeah..."

"Well... to be honest, I am too..." Roy gave a small smile, shiffting slightly as he nodded to Nana, "Nana can tell that too - we're both scared. In fact, all of us are - we don't know what's going to happen to the other Smashers or even to us. Out on the battlefield out there, anything is game... I've come to learn that the hard way. People get hurt out there, people die out there and... I know, it's scary. We all know that."

"Roy..."

"But, you know something? There's a reason we have to fight. It's not just to do with stopping ourselves from getting hurt or doing what Crazy tells us to, but it's also to keep us safe... so we can keep the ones we cherish and hold close to us safe too. Do you understand, Lucas?"

"I... I think so..." Lucas bit his lip, looking to the side to avoid eye contact with Roy. As he did however, his eyes met with Nana's quiet gaze and he bit his lip, looking back at the Pheraen lord, "...B-but... I'm really not any good... I couldn't help my Mom... or Claus... a-and now Ness is gone too..."

"Nana's right, you know..." The group turned to Link as he walked over to Lucas, sharing a nod with Roy as the two looked back at the blonde boy, "I've not known you for long Lucas, but I'm pretty sure Crazy - along with the rest of us Smashers - trust you! Crazy Hand wouldn't have suggested you go if she didn't think you could do it, just like Nana said!"

"..."

"Lucas..." Roy gave a light sigh, shaking his head slowly before giving the boy a firm but kind look, "...If you really don't want to go, I'll talk to Crazy about it. However we'd really like it if you could come along with us."

"Even if you're scared... even if you won't do it for Crazy Hand..." Nana stared at Lucas quietly, taking his hand again and staring into his face, "...Then... do it for me, okay Luc? Do it for me... and for Ness, too. Think of how happy Ness will be... how impressed he'll be when he sees how strong and courageous you've become! And... and I know you'll come back alright..."

_'I'm ready to leave...'_ the group turned to look at Mewtwo as he floated up behind them, Pichu scampering up beside him, _'I hope you're all prepared - it'll be a tough trip.'_

"Can you... hang on a second?" Mii nudged the Pokemon awkwardly, indicating his head back towards Lucas, "I think Lucas needs a little bit more time to-"

"I-I'm okay..." The blonde-haired warrior looked down to see the small PK user standing next to him, a nervous look on his face. Despite his nervous demeanor and worried face, Lucas shook his head slightly and gave a hard swallow, balling his hands into fists as he tried to give a determined look, "...I'll come too. I'll... I'm coming to help Ness. After all, it's... it's the least I can do after the Subspace incident..."

"That's the spirit!" Pichu gave a bright smile, the young Pokemon scampering up to Lucas and hugging his leg, "You'll be fine with all of us there!"

"I've always got your back, Lucas - you don't need to worry. The same to the rest of you as well," Roy gave a nod to the rest of his small team, turning to Mewtwo, "Alright Mewtwo, we're ready I think. Mii?"

"Of course," Mii nodded, giving Roy a smile, "I'm ready when you are, Roy."

_'Tch... you're all so buddy-buddy...'_ Mewtwo shook his head, holding his arms out slightly as a small blue forcefield appeared around them, _'...Now nobody move - I need to focus. If you move too much or step out of the barrier, this'll break and I may leave parts of you behind. I don't think any of you would want that now, would you?'_

"...Not... really..." Mii winced, the sudden visage of him appearing somewhere with limbs missing flying into his mind and making him shudder. As Mewtwo's paw rose, Mii looked to Roy with a slight nod as the two shared a look, "Off to the Estersand, I suppose."

"Time to find Lauren and maybe get back some newcomers!" Roy nodded in response, "We're off guys! We'll hopefully be back soon!"

As Mewtwo prepared to teleport the group away, Mii couldn't help but take one last look around the room. Link, Popo and Red were waving them off and giving words of encouragement, Snake and Wolf were off doing their own thing and Nana was on the outside of the forcefield wishing Lucas good luck. Off to the side, Mii noticed Crazy Hand standing and watching them go with an unreadable expression on her face. As their eyes met briefly, Mii thought he saw a smile cross her face and her lips move without words. When he blinked however, she was back talking avidly to Snake again and paying them no attention. Maybe it was just him, but the two words that she mouthed... they resembled something like...

_'Thank you.'_

**(-Page break-)**

Everywhere the blonde-haired warrior turned, he found nothing but white sand and blue sky. The occasional cactai dotted here and there with the occasional rock protrusion, but no real signs of life. The five Smashers were making their way through the desert and trying to stave off of the heat - Mewtwo had a cool wind blowing around them with his Psychic powers, Pichu and Ness were hiding in Mii and Roy's shadows and the two armored Smashers had some of their upper layers of armor removed to allow the air to circulate. They'd mostly been walking in silence since they'd arrived from teleportation about a half hour ago, the only time in stopping was to let Mewtwo bring up his small wind barrier and for Mii and Roy to remove some of their armor. Mii admitted that the desert was impressive, but he still had to keep his mind on the task at hand - they were rescuing someone who wanted to help them. This wasn't a sight-seeing pleasure walk.

"Take a look, guys."

Mii's eyes turned to Roy as the Pheraen lord's hand rose, pointing into the distance. Following his line of gesture, Mii's eyes caught sight of a colossal mountain towering over the vast desert, looming like a dark shadow with the way the sun was situated in the sky. The jagged edges and occasional shrub were miniscule on the approaching colossus, the mountain maybe as tall as the desert was wide... at least, that's what it looked like to Mii.

"I suppose that's Mount Union?"

"Yes, it is..." Roy gave a nod, cracking his shoulders slightly as he took the lead, "I've only ever been here once when Marth, Link and I went for a training excursion during the Melee tournament."

"Oh?" Lucas seemed interested as a wide smile spurred onto Pichu's face at the mention of this trip, "What happened?"

"We... well, we just trained here. That was it, really."

"Really?" Pichu chirped, her eyes glimmering with a mischievious smile as she jumped up onto Mii's shoulder, "...because I seem to remember a certain blue-haired prince telling us that a red-headed lord decided to run the whole way across the desert to get to the mountain and took all of their supplies with him..."

"...Uh... ahem..." Roy rubbed the back of his neck, his face flushing a little, "I was kind of hoping nobody would remember that..."

"You took all of their supplies?" Mii chuckled a little, the tension of the walk having been broken by this sudden revelation, "Roy, that certainly wasn't wise... especially with a kid like Link around."

"Kid? Oh wait, you're thinking of Young Link," Roy gave a soft chuckle, shaking his head, "Nah, this was older Link - he's about my age, if a little older."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen," Roy shrugged a bit, waving a hand slightly to dismiss the question, "Despite what I may look, I'm a lot younger than what people think."

"Only fifteen?" Mii's eyebrow rose as Roy nodded his head in response, a light chuckle being his response, "If... you don't mind me saying, you seem a lot more mature for your age. That's probably why most people think you're a lot older than you really are."

"Hm..." Roy gave another nod, turning to look back at the looming mountain, "...Then again, some of us have to grow up fast. It really depends where you come from and what you've had to go through. I'm pretty sure Crazy Hand has already told you this, but each of us comes from different worlds and each of us has a different background - some of us are heroes of a particular world or the victors of a war... others of us are simply outstanding in our abillities and what we've done. Take a look at Wolf - he might not have stopped the... uh... 'Apple-rode' invasion or whatever they called them..."

"Wasn't it 'Apperoid'...?" Lucas asked tentatively, raising a hand towards Roy. Roy gave a nod in response to his question and Lucas gave a small smile in response.

"Yeah, the Apperoids... anyway, he might not have stopped the invasion - the Star Fox team did that - but he was still recommended to be a part of the Brawl. I don't think he enjoyed it too much so he decided not to come back, but... well, you see what I mean."

"I understand," Mii gave a nod, looking at the Smashers around him, "So what about all of you? If you don't mind me asking, what happened to all of you in your worlds?"

"I was the leader of an army from Pherae," Roy spoke calmly, his blue eyes distant as they stared up at the mountain ahead, "I took the command of the Pheraen army to help defend Lycia. When Bern tried to attack Lycia, we were all called to stop them and I represented Pherae in my Father's stead since he was ill."

"I see..." Mii nodded, looking towards the mountain, "War... sounds like something that would mature anybody very fast. Your father was ill, but what of your mother?"

"My mother was a dragon - she died shortly after I was born. I remember very little of her."

"Oh, I'm sorry... wait..." The realisation of what he had just said hit Mii, making him blink and look back at Roy in alarm, "Y-your mother was a... a dragon?!"

"Ahaha! That's the same reaction we all had!" Pichu laughed a little as Roy gave a modest smile, patting the Pokemon lightly before nodding back towards Mii, "But yeah, Roy's mommy's a dragon! Kinda cool, huh?"

"Don't worry - she took the form of a human when she was with my father, My father loved my mother Ninian very much, as did I. She wasn't around for long... but I remember her being so kind and gentle..." Roy trailed off for a moment, staring at the mountain before giving a small chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry... I must be rambling."

"No no, this is all interesting..." Mii gave a smile, leaning back and rubbing the small of his back with his knuckle, "...I wish I knew if I had parents. I feel like I did, but I can't remember anything about them..."

"Nothing?" Pichu gave him a sad look, the young Pokemon seeming a little upset as Mii nodded his head, "That's so sad! Even I remember my Mommy and Daddy! Pikachu the Smasher is my big brother - we both have the same mommy and daddy!"

"My mom... my mom died about three years ago..." Lucas mumbled, shaking his head slightly as Mii looked down at him, "...I wish I could've done something..."

"Lucas..." Roy gave a soft sigh, reaching down and holding the youth's hand, "Losing someone is hard... especially your mother. I know that all too well and I know what it's like to lose your father too - my close friend Lillina lost her father due to the war on Lycia. I love Lillina so... her pain is my pain. I knew what she felt... and although it's not quite the same with you and I, I still know how you must feel."

"I... I know..."

_'We're here,'_ All of the Smashers' heads turned to look towards Mewtwo, the cat-like Pokemon having his arms crossed as he looked up. Above them, the mountain loomed over them like an enormous monster about to dive down onto them. Mii felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as he stared up at the mountain, a cold sensation rolling down his back as his eyes met with Roy's.

"Mii? Something wrong?"

"I just... I don't know. I've got this feeling that-"

_'We're not alone.'_

Even before Mewtwo had finished his comment, several dark shaded figures landed around them in a small circle. There were five of them, each one looking unique in their own right with only two of them being similar. The first one to land was a blue-haired woman who seemed to be wearing a similar clothing style to Roy, a black mask on her face and a long, thin sword in her hand. The two similar ones were a man and woman, both of whom had blonde hair and carried a book and a sword each. The fourth adversary was a young man with blonde hair, an odd sword held in his hand and covered in an odd reddish-brown armor-like attire. The final one was an odd creature - to Mii, it looked like some kind of frog or gecko on all fours. Its tongue was wrapped around its neck in some kind of scarf design, being blue in color and having a dark look about it. All of the adversaries around them had the same red eyes and dark hues that the combatants back at the mansion had, meaning only one thing.

"N-newcomers?!"

_'An ambush - we were expected...'_ Mewtwo narrowed his eyes, his paw gripping tightly as dark energy surrounded it, _'Keep your guard up. That's a Greninja, a Dark and Water type Pokemon. Pichu, that one is most likely your department.'_

"You got it!" Pichu cried out, jumping from Mii's shoulder and landing on the ground to glare at the frog-like creature, sparks shooting from her cheeks, "Leave it to me!"

"...Marth...?" Roy's eyes lingered on the blue-haired woman, his eyes lingering on the long hair before shaking his head a little, "...No. No, that's not Marth... then let's go! I'll take you on!"

_'Lucas, I'll need you to take out one of them. Make up your mind quickly. As for me, I'll fight the young blonde. He has some strange power that I cannot put my finger on and I want to try to decipher it by battling him. Mii, I want you to battle the other twin that Lucas doesn't fight,'_ Mewtwo held out his paw to the boy with the odd sword, a dark chuckle eminating from him, _'...Come, boy. Test yourself against the strongest Pokemon.'_

"I..." Mii looked down at Lucas, watching as the boy stared up at the blonde twins, "I-I don't want to..."

"Lucas, remember what Roy said!" Mii patted the boy's back and grabbed his arm swiftly, pulling him out of the way of a stram of fire, "You have to be brave! You can fight these guys, you just have to be brave about it!"

"Mii, look out!" Mii heard Roy's shout and turned his head, dropping to the ground as a bolt of lightning shot towards him. Not feeling it impact, the warrior glanced up to see Lucas standing over him, a small forcefield in front of him that seemed to have absorbed the attack somehow. As Mii clambered to his feet, he caught sight of the female twin holding up her book and charging another lightning blast.

"PK Fire!"

The small explosion made the woman stumble, causing her to drop her book in surprise as Lucas ran towards her. As she swung her sword down at him, Lucas jumped over the bronze sword and kicked her in the stomach, a small shine appearing where his heel was as a small jolt of electricity send the woman to the floor. As she struggled to stand up, Lucas held up his hands and summoned a small ball of lightning. Using PK Thunder, her managed to keep the woman pinned to the floor with electrical sparks as he looked back at Mii.

"Lucas!"

"I-I'll be okay! I... I have to be strong for Ness and Nana! Mii, take care of the other one!"

"The other-?" Mii spun around and leant back as a shining blade swung past his face. His eyes met with the blonde hair of the male twin, his red eyes boring holes into Mii's face. Gritting his teeth, Mii's mind reverted back to the training that Crazy had given him as he rolled away from the man. Getting to his feet, Mii gritted his teeth and ran forward to engage the man in combat, leaving Lucas to fend for himself.

_'Every Smasher for themselves? Now this is more like a war... I guess this is what we have to do to save people!'_

Mii swung his foot out along the sand, tripping the blonde up slightly before giving a powerful roundhouse kick to the man's side.. As he moved back however, a jolt of lightning hit him in the stomach and he grunted in pain, planting his feet firmly on the ground to avoid skidding into another Smasher's path. As the man dashed towards him, Mii predicted the sword swing and sidestepped, uppercutting the other blonde in the jaw and sending him into the air. Before he could land, Mii pushed power into his fists and jumped into the air, sending a flurry of punches into the air as he activated one of his Special Moves - the Piston Punch. As he landed back on the ground, Mii had to take a quick breather to recover from the attack, wiping his forehead of the sweat the sudden exertion had caused him. Big mistake - the man landed mere inches from Mii, his bronze sword arcing down to strike Mii's shoulder hard. The blade wasn't particularly strong, however Mii found himself grunting in pain as he was struck a few times by the sword and knocked to the edge of the mountain's steep rock face. Not wanting to be cornered, the red-clad brawler ducked before jumping over the man - the 'Feint Jump' - spinning around and slamming his heel into the blonde's head. A grunt of pain was the response that he got, making Mii grin and deliver a series of powerful punches to the warrior. As he went to use a powerful kick to finish off however, a small black area surrounded them both as the man suddenly grabbed onto his leg. Mii yelled in agony as he felt sharp pain wind through his body, feeling almost as if the energy were being sapped clean out of him.

Stumbling back in pain, Mii's eyes caught a shine from next to him and he raised his arm just in time. His bracer came into contact with a shining blade, slightly different to the one that the man had been previously using. This one felt a lot more powerful, as if he was swinging it with more force. Grunting in pain, Mii pushed the blade off of him and stepped back repeatedly, dodging several strong slashes with the sword aimed at his neck.

_'This is bad... he's a lot stronger than I thought he would be...'_

"Mii, be careful! I know what they're using!" Mii's head looked over towards the shout, seeing Roy with his blade clashed against the blunette's own blade, "They're... using tomes! The twins are using tomes to battle along with their swords! They... must be from my world... or some time period within it! Both twins seem to have lightning, fire and wind magic as well as Nospheratu!"

"Nospheratu?" Mii ducked another swing, rolling around and delivering a solid punch to the other blonde's back, sending him floorbound, "What's that?"

"It's a type of dark magic that drains the foe's energy and restores it to their own! Don't get too close to him!"

"But if I can't get close to him, how do I...?" Mii's sentence was cut short as the shining blade slammed into his side once more, sending the warrior sprawling. Before he could react and get back to his feet, he felt himself being grabbed roughtly as the draining spell worked its magic back on him again. Grunting in serious pain, Mii wrestled free of the grip and got to one knee, panting as he stared at the blonde ahead of him. The man's face was emotionless as he put the tome back in his pocket, pointing his sword at Mii before running at him with a yell. Mii barely had time to dodge as the blade slammed into the rock wall behind him.

_'This isn't going well... what do I do?'_

**(-Page break-)**

The sounds of fighting were getting worse from outside the cave, several colored flashes of magic and Pokemon attacks illuminating the entrace even from this high up. With her knees huddled to her chest, Lauren bit her lip and stared at the last few rations of food that she had - a few Maxim Tomatos, some rice balls and a final jug of water. Biting her lip, Lauren turned her head to look outside of the cave once more before shaking her head and burying it back into her knees.

"I hope they win... they need to win... this has gone on for long enough... Sara..."

Lauren looked at the carving she had made on the wall, scratched into the rock with a sharp dagger that she had stolen from a bandit when fleeing through the desert. The picture was of her and Sara, their faces smudged a little by tears that had been shed recently. Two friends that had been torn apart by an unseen force - a 'God' who had wanted Sara to do his bidding. It was dispicable... and Lauren had to bite back another choking sob as she shook her head.

She'd been manipulated... _they'd_ been manipulated.

An enormous bang suddenly shook her from her thoughts, her arms flying up to cover her face from the sudden dustcloud blinding her. Coughing and waving the dustcloud away, her eyes refocused on the now destroyed carving on the wall. Disbelief etched itself onto her face as she rested a hand on the suddenly obliterated wall, her mouth dry from both shock and dust.

"H-how did...?"

"It's been a while, Lauren."

Lauren spun on her heel, staring at the entrance of the cave. A figure was standing there, their eyes hidden by strands of long black hair. Their body was a little difficult to see with being framed by the light of the entrance, but Lauren knew that voice... she knew it all too well.

"What... what are you doing here?"

"Why do you wish for those times? They were a pointless waste, you traitorous lesban..." The voice was male, the figure moving forward to become slightly more visible. Dressed in some form of millitary-style garb, his waist was covered by a utility belt that held several different types of weapons - a Super Scope, a Ray Gun, Smart Bombs, Bombchus and the like. a Cracker Barrel Launcher was resting on his shoulder, the muzzle of the explosive weapon pointed right into Lauren's face. An ominously cold smirk was on the young man's face, his grip tightening on the trigger of the Cracker Launcher as he spoke, "You know, if you hadn't turned against her... you wouldn't be living like this. They can't save you - they won't make a difference. Ever understand why they left the tournament or were removed?"

"That's not-"

"Shut it, lesban. I don't want to hear it." The boy gave her a single-fingered salute before looking back at the entrance, "...But I really should just take you out now. I knew the newcomers would screw up somehow so I decided to do the job myself and take you out so you can stop trying to work your evil magic on my sister."

"I-I'm not doing anything! Sara's delusional!"

"Be quiet!" The boy snarled angrily, his hair moving from his eyes to reveal them to Lauren. The blonde girl stared at him in shock as he gave a cold laugh, the Cracker Barrel lowering and being strapped to his back as he pulled out the Ray Gun and jammed it between her eyes, "I do this for my God! I have no need of the Super Smash Brothers to accomplish his goals - I'll destroy all of the lesbans and libruls on my own because I work alone! I don't need them!"

"...J-Josh..." Lauren bit her lip, watching as her ex-girlfriend's brother gripped the trigger tightly, "...Stop..."

A bright flash from outside caught both of their attention, making Josh lower the weapon and look away for a moment. The light was blinding, even reaching to inside the cave where they were. However, no matter how much blinding white light came into the cave... Lauren would never forget the eyes that she had seen within Josh's face. All of the newcomers... all of the other Smash Brothers that she had seen become possessed had red eyes - dark demented looks.

_...So why were his eyes... the same color as she remembered them?_

**GUESS WHO'S BACK?! IIIIIIIIIT'S JOSH THE HAPPY-GO-LUCKY EXPLOSIVES GUY!**

**...This chapter took me a while to write. I knew what I WANTED to right and I actually started it quite early in the week, but... wow, darn. Sorry for making you wait - I hope this was worth it.**

**I wonder what distracted Josh? Why are his eyes still normal compared to all of the newcomers? Will the Smashers be able to fight and save Lauren?**

**Also the reason there are two 'Robins' is because I genuinely wanted an even number of characters to fight, but I didn't want to use 'five of the seven' left... so I thought having two Robins would be a great idea. Not to mention, I really like the look of female Robin - she's quite pretty in my opinion. For easier understanding however, the female Robin is 'Robin' whereas the male Robin is called 'Reflet' which is his Japanese name. Reflet's a cool name, I kinda wanted to use that too... heh, I'm odd.**

**Will see you all soon! Keep tuned!**

**+Regiinator+**


	5. Chapter 5

_SERIOUSLY sorry for the lack of updates, people! I've been kind of sick recently (I came down with a really bad cold due to the changing weather up here in Canada) and whenever I get sick, it hurls my writing mojo out of a window and under a train. However I've fetched it back and I now have motivation to write again! Time for the adventures of Mii once more! What will happen now that Josh is in the picture? What will become of Lauren? What was that bright flash that attracted their attention? Will I stop asking questions that'll all be answered shortly and just get the heck on with it? ...Yeah, I will._

_...But before that, REVIEW RESPONSES!_

_**Daisy Bokoblin:**__ Thanks for your kind words! I did want to have two Robins for a special reason that might partain to a few short stories that I do in the future and a VERY odd pairing I'm going to get a lot of looks for (then again, I used to ship the oddest things and still do actually - Link and Luigi, Lucario and Meta Knight... Master Hand and Tabuu... __**GALEOM AND DUON FROM THE SUBSPACE EMISSIARY LOL)**__. To your other point, I DID read the whole thing and every time Josh showed up, he always had some random arsenal of weapons like he'd just wandered out of a freakin' FPS game. That's kind of why I made him a weapons expert in this fic._

_**AuraWielder DiEnd:**__ Yup, all of the newcomers will make at least one appearance. Sadly to say they won't really do that much to play a part in the story... or will they? Can't say... you'll just have to wait and see._

_Well, that's the reviews done! On to the story!_

**For Lack of a Better Name**

**Chapter 5: Clash of Steel Memories**

The blades of wind sliced along the ground, nipping at the blonde's feet as he rolled out of the way of the attack. Two fine lines were left in the sand in the wind-blades' wake, the two having been aimed at exactly where his right arm had been. Skidding to a stop, Mii turned his head to glare down his opponent who had picked up the red tome once more, charging up an attack to strike him down with it.

_'This isn't good... I can barely get near him let alone fight him properly...'_

A bright flash caught his eye and he ducked to the side as a bright sword came down where he had just been standing, the blade shimmering as the red-eyed blonde glared at him in frustration. As Mii backed up, he felt power surge into his foot once more and he lashed out with a fiery kick. Thankfully the move connected, sending the blonde with the sword sprawling across the sand. The joy of the attack connecting was short-lived however as the swordsman flipped back onto his feet, staring Mii down with an almost aggrovated expression. The fighter knew that he couldn't keep dodging and avoiding forever, but if he got too close, then that spell would...

_'I need to somehow hit him from further away... but I don't have any ranged attacks. How am I going to...?'_

"Mii!" The shout from behind him caught his attention as Pichu came leaping over his head, ducking a powerful jet of water aimed at her head. As the Pokemon landed, she shot a ball of static at the frog-like creature chasing her before looking up at him, "Do you need a paw? Can I help?"

"Y-yeah, maybe... but you..." Mii looked at the panting Pokemon, a worried expression on his face, "...You look really injured, Pichu!"

"Don't worry about me! My attacks sting me too, but I can handle it!" The small Pokemon smiled up at him before leaping forward and tackling the giant frog-like creature once more, "Keep your head on yourself and focus on winning! Remember, the world's counting on us!"

"No pressure..." Mii mumbled, rubbing his brow and facefaulting as he stared after the tiny Pokemon. His ears suddenly picked up running footsteps to his right and he turned just in time to duck another swing of the shining blade. As he did however, he swung his armored wrist up to try to parry the attack. The blow worked better then he thought it would have - the blade actually broke in half, the two ends flying out of the blonde's hand and clattering to the base of the small mountain near them. Gritting his teeth, Mii drove his knee as hard as he could into the blonde's abdomen to stun him before diving for the weapon. Snatching it up from the ground, he skidded and held the broken blade in his right hand, staring down his adversary with the broken Levin sword in his hand, "Might not be much... but at least I can help defend myself a bit bet-"

Before he could even finish talking to himself, a bright flash enveloped the clearing making him cover his eyes. The bright white light seemed to be surrounding him, enveloping him in a warm glow as he felt energy wash over him. The broken blade in his hand - although he couldn't see it - became somewhat heavier as he clutched it, a warm feeling flowing from his chest throughout his body. As he tried to gain his bearings, he lifted a hand in front of his face to rub the blonde hair from his eyes.

_'What... happened? Was that some sort of attack? A diversion?'_

_**Do not be alarmed. I am not here to cause problems for you, human.**_

"Huh?" Mii turned his head, looking around the blinding white area, his eyes trying to find where the voice might have come from, "Who... who's there? Where are you?"

_**Do not be alarmed... you do not need to see me. I am simply here to help guide you, human. It is not often I see one of your kind - one who has come from the Distant Realm.**_

"The... Distant Realm?"

_**Yes... the world on the reverse of this one. In that world, this world does not truly exist. Stories are told of the many worlds that branch off of ours - these stories are nothing more than legend... but in this world, your kind should not be allowed. You are unique in that sense, at the least.**_

"Wha...?" Mii blinked, staring around at the light surrounding him, "...Who are you? WHERE are you?"

_**I can't help you in that regard... but that blade you wield...**_

Mii blinked, staring down at the blade in his hand as he lifted it up. To his surprise, the blade had formed back into a full sword... and even one of a different style. The blade itself was long and rather thick, the silver steel glimmering in the light surrounding him and fading into the black handle clutched tightly within his gloved hand. Before he could question how this had happened however, the voice spoke once more. The very feeling and sensation of this voice seemed to soothe him... seemed to give him strength in some way.

_**Your power is... unique. Very... unique. It's special in the sense that most who come to this world have their full potential unlocked or within their grasp already... but you... you lost your memories when you entered this realm. Quite unlike the few before you. Perhaps that was for the best, however...**_

"The few before... wait!" Mii stood up straight, looking around him once more, "You know where I came from? Then tell me, how do I get home? How can I help these people get their friends back? You can help me, right?"

_**I can't help you, human. All I can do is guide you - you are the one who must help yourself. Your answers lie in your memories.**_

"My... memories?"

_**Yes. Think back... try to remember. Feelings deep within you will help restore your memories and those memories will create even stronger feelings. The feelings will make those memories shine even brighter... they'll make you glow with a power that cannot be stopped. If you wish to help the denizens of this world... it relies on you remembering your past... on remembering who you are.**_

"Who... I am?"

_**My power cannot hold you here for long... but try to remember. Look down in your hand... maybe something will come to you. That is all I can give you, human...**_

"Wait! Hold on a moment!" Mii reached out with his left hand into the light, his right still clutching the sword tightly, "Hold on a moment! I don't know what you're talking about!"

_**Shatter the shackles that hold your memories... then you will understand. You may even regain power that you lost...**_

As the voice and light faded, Mii found himself standing in what appeared to be some kind of cage. Black steel lay beneath his feet stretching out around him, the edges lined with thick black bars stretching up above him for as far as the eye could see. In front of him stood what appeared to be the door to the cage, a huge white chain crossed over the front to keep him from escaping. Frowning at the area around him, Mii reached forward tentatively and rested his hand on the chain. Immediately his head began to swim, his mind blurring and fogging up as he quickly retracted his hand with a grunt of pain, glowering at the chain in irritation. As he raised the sword up to eye level, his eyes caught flashes of light from outside the cage that made him stop and stare. Images of many different people... floating around the cage like spectres in some kind of reverse snow-globe effect. The white mist surrounding him made it tought to discern shapes, but each one seemed to be looking in at him as whispers began to fill his ears.

_'Help us...'_

_'You're our only hope...'_

_'We will fight to save the world...'_

_'Save your tears for when it's all over...'_

_'Anything is possible, even the impossible...'_

_'You'll never know unless you try...'_

All of these voices... he didn't know who they belonged to, but they all... they were all so close to him. Something tugged at his heart and he looked down, placing a hand over his chest. As he did so, the small pendant around his neck began to glow faintly, seeming to react to the voices from outside of the cage. Looking up at the huge chain across the door, Mii gritted his teeth and held the sword tightly in his hand. As he raised it up, the voices began to get louder. The crescendo of noise didn't seem to bother him however... it only seemed to make him stronger. Gritting his teeth, Mii gave a cry as he swung the sword down upon the white chain. The blade cut right through the chain, the sound of a bell chiming as each shattered piece of the chain hit the metalic floor and vanished into wisps of smoke. Cutting the rest of the chain away, Mii grabbed the cage door and pushed as hard as he could, opening it up and stepping out onto the gray surrounding the cage. As he did, the ghostly figures all began to clammer around him and form a kind of circle as he looked at them all. Each one was a varying height, having a varying color about them and each holding a ghostly sword and shield in their hand... but although they seemed warm and friendly, something bothered Mii to no end as he looked at them.

None of them... had a face. All of them had blank faces, as if their slates were wiped clean of all markings. Seemingly lieless manikins that stared blankly at him with unseen eyes. As he watched them, Mii began to get increasingly more unnerved as he began to look for a way out. Before he could even begin to think about leaving however, the ghostly figures began to point him in one direction away from the cage. Turning to look in that direction, Mii was more than stunned to see faces of... people that he knew. There was Snake, nodding at him with a cigarette in his mouth. Wolf and Red stood next to him, the former with his usual smirk and the latter with a smile on his face. Squirtle, Ivysaur and Pichu stood around Red's feet with equal expressions to their Trainer. Mewtwo and Roy... Lucas, Link, Popo and Nana... all of his friends from back at the Headquarters were standing there, smiling or nodding at the young warrior. As he approached, the group split apart and someone passed through them, watching him as he moved forward. Mii blinked before picking up speed, running towards the vision of Crazy Handler waving at him from amongst the group of his friends. As he reached her, he held his hand out towards her as she reached for him. As their hands met in the air, another bright flash occured once again blinding the warrior as he shook the stars clear of his vision.

_**Your memories are the key... to your strength. Not just the ones that you lost... but also the ones that you've gained whilst being here.**_

Mii blinked a few times as color began to fade in around him once more, voices reaching him as if spoken from miles away... voices he knew. As color and sound returned to him, be became very much aware of where he was.

"Mii's down!"

"What? How did he fall?"

"I think he tried to fight back against him with a broken sword but it backfired on him!"

"The Levin Sword... it's a sword empowered with magical energy! It must have released its magic when it was broken and knocked him out!"

"What do we do, Roy?"

"We have to keep fighting! Don't forget, we're Smashers too! We have to help defend Lauren and find out where all of the others are!"

"I-I hope Mii's g-gonna be okay..."

"Lucas, don't get distracted! Keep your eye on the fight!"

Mii pushed himself up from the ground slightly, his eyes looking over towards where his friends' voices came from. His eyes widened when he saw that poor Lucas was trying to take care of both tome-wielders, the female one looking breathless however the male one still standing tall. Lucas himself looked like he was on his last legs, now crouched on one knee as a blast of electricity was sent his way. Lucas brought up a barrier to protect himself from the attack, but left himself vulnerable as the woman struck him in the back with a bronze sword. The blond PSI user cried out as he was thrown to the floor, rolling over as he struggled to get back to his feet. The older male blonde drew his own bronze sword, aiming it towards Lucas still with a lack of emotion on his face. Mii bit his lip, staring angrily at the two blondes as they headed towards the young blonde.

_'Two-on-one? That's hardly fair!'_ Mii pushed himself up from the sand, grabbing the sword tightly and rushing forward to intercept the male tome-wielder. With a yell of anger, Mii swing the sword at the male as he blocked the attack. As his hand rose up to block the blade, he noticed that the armor on his arms had changed from its normal red hue to that of a shining green in color. As he parried the attack with his own blade, he swung it back around and slashed at the man's feet to trip him up into the sand. Footsteps behind him signalled the female warrior's approach and he quickly turned, striking her with the flat side of his blade and watching her reel back. Turning his attention back to the male warrior, Mii struck out once more with his blade to send the man rolling across the sand and towards the mountain's edge.

"M-Mii!" Lucas' voice came from behind him, the young boy sounding both amazed and scared at the same time, "Wh-what...?"

"Lucas, don't lose focus!" Mii turned his head to gaze down at the boy, his eyes catching sight of a green cape billowing out from behind him, "Can you still fight? Can you take care of the female warrior?"

"I..." Lucas shook his head a little, looking down at his feet before looking back up with a determined nod, "...Yeah! I'll do it!"

"Good! We're counting on you!" Mii turned his head back towards the male warrior, his teeth gritting as he ran forward. As he did, he felt power surge through his body and he jumped. Rather than going vertically however, he felt his body almost roll forward in a sort of mid-air sommersault, his blade spinning around him as he struck the downed man. Before he'd even known what he was doing, Mii had spun and given a powerful combo to the man, slamming him into the mountainside with force. As the now green-clad warrior landed, his eyes met the fading red irises of the blonde in front of him as he crumpled to a heap, the tome in his hand falling to the floor as his body became gray and lifeless. Wasting no time, Mii turned his head to look around the area behind him. To his surprise, three of the newcomers were already knocked out cold - the boy with the odd power, the giant frog-like creature and the blue-haired woman all lay in a small pile as Roy stood by them, his hands on his knees as Pichu flopped lifelessly onto the floor. A sudden shout met his ear and Mii turned his head abruptly, watching as Lucas sent a blast of energy around him. Once the sand settled from the attack, the young blonde was standing over the woman panting, the blonde female fading into the solid gray tone that all of the other newcomers now were. With a sigh of relief, Mii reached back and picked up the blonde from the wall, carefully carrying him over to the pile. As he did however, he finally took a look at himself to see his new attire.

_'So... this is my power?'_

Mii found himself now clad in solid green armor, the black leather from his old attire still underneath it for added protection. The metalic plates covered most of his main body - his chest, hips and legs - but left his stomach covered in only the leather and his arms bare aside from the bracers and gloves he had. A small sheath was on the back of his waist, allowing him to tuck his sword away as he approached the rest of the group. Lucas was the first to comment, his breathing still heavy from the battle he'd just finished.

"Mii... Mii, what happened to you?"

"...I wish I knew..." Mii shook his head slightly, staring at the young boy before looking at the others, "...But we don't really have time to explain - we need to find Lauren!"

"...Mii's right..." Roy shook his head clear of the surprised look, moving all of the newcomers into a pile, "We have to get to Lauren - she's got to be somewhere up there on the mountain. Mewtwo, got any leads?"

_'Yes. She's on the top of that cliff-face there...'_ Mewtwo's paw rose up to point at a small cave entrance barely visible from their standing position, _'But she's not alone. Someone is there with her... and I sense a dark thought pattern that's attuned to be very similar to our form-changing friend here.'_

"What?!" Mii's eyes widened, his head jerking back to look at Mewtwo, "But that could only mean-"

_'It's not Sara... but the thought pattern is very similar to hers. It must be somebody from the Otherworld, however.'_

"Then what are we doing standing around here then?" Pichu piped up, jumping up onto Mewtwo's shoulders, "Let's go let's go!"

As the group quickly hurried to the edge of the rock face, Mii's mind drifted to the odd words that had been spoken in that mysterious place. Those bodies like his with no faces... the visions of his friends... everything the voice said about 'memories'... what was that all about? Despite gaining more of his power, Mii was left with more questions than answers at this point.

He didn't know how... but he needed to speak to that voice again. He needed more information... on who he was and how his memories played into this.

**(-Page break-)**

"Well well... looks like they lost. Great - I always have to sort this crap out myself..."

"Josh..." Lauren whispered quietly, staring at her ex's brother in horror, "You... you don't need to do this! It's not too late for you! You can forget all about this and-"

"Shut your mouth, lesban." Josh spat back at her, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he pointed the magnum pistol he was wielding at her head, "I don't need any other reason to kill you except that you betrayed us."

"I..." Lauren bit her lip, her back pressing up against the wall as she turned away from him, "...Josh, listen to me. Sara's lost her mind or something's controlling her. Whatever came to get you and her from our own world... whatever it was it wasn't OUR God! It was some... monster! Only a monster would want to-"

_**SMACK!**_

"You _DARE_ soil our Lord and God's name in such a way?!" Josh bellowed, the gun pressing between Lauren's frightened eyes after his brief pistol-whipping, "Such blasphemy! How _DARE_ you! What are you now, a Staanist too?! I knew all of you lesbans and libruls were the same! How _DARE_ you call our God a monster!"

"J-Josh... d-don't..."

"Striking and threatening a defenseless woman? That's just downright shameful!" The two turned to look at the cave entrance, watching as Roy folded his arms with an angered look upon his face, "How dare you do such a thing! Who do you think you are?!"

"Tch... so they weren't able to hold you off long enough. Great..." Josh waved a hand vaguely at the group in the entrance of the cave, the gun in his hand cocked and ready to fire, "...Well whatever. You're too late anyway - this lesban's going boom and this whole mountain's goin' up with it. Nice knowing you."

"Wh-what?!" Pichu yelped, the tiny Pokemon looking alarmed as she stared around the room, "B-but how are you-?"

"I had a feeling the stupid librul lesban would run here, so I made necessary precautions..." the boy waved his hand, a callous laugh escaping his lips as he glared at the five intruders, "...This mountain is packed with explosives strong enough to reduce it to mere rubble and rocks. There's enough TNT under this thing to blow you all straight up to Haven where our Lord will cast his own judgement upon you."

"You're _INSANE!"_ Lauren screamed, her eyes wide with shock and horror, "But... you'll be blown up with us too, Josh!"

"Tch... no I won't." Josh gave a wide smirk, a malevolant glint flashing into his eyes. As he spoke, a strange silver aura began to surround him as he raised a hand to the ceiling of the cave. A loud laugh escaped his throat, his aura growing stronger before turning a dark navy in color, his eyes becoming wide and demented-looking. Although each of them saw this in different ways, all the Smashers along with Lauren could only come to one conclusion.

It was the look of a boy... who had lost his mind.

"I HAVE GOD'S DIVINE JUDGEMENT ON MY SIDE! EVERYTHING I DO IS FOR HIM! I WILL PURGE THE WORLD OF YOU LIBRULS AND LESBANS AND I WILL TAKE OVER THIS PLACE! I HAVE BEEN GRANTED THIS PASSAGE BY MY LORD, SO ALL WHO STAND IN MY WAY MUST DIE!"

_'His brainwaves have spiked tremendously...'_ Mewtwo shook his head from next to Roy, Pichu and Lucas hiding behind the tall Pokemon, _'He's completely lost his mind.'_

"Lost my mind?! _LOST MY MIND?!"_ Josh screamed, his eyes almost bugging out from his face, "IT'S BETTER THAN HAVING MY BODY PARTS SCATTERED ACROSS THE DESERT, WHICH IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU WHEN THIS MOUNTAIN GOES UP!"

"Josh, stop! You don't know what you-" Lauren's pleas were silenced by a swift backhand to the face, sending the girl flying across the cave and slamming into the opposite wall. Sliding down the wall, the blonde came to rest in a crumpled heap as Josh aimed his gun back at her crumpled form, "...J-Josh... what... wh-what about Sara...?"

"My sister? My sister... you ask of my SISTER RIGHT NOW?!" Josh glowered at her, taking a step forward and slamming his boot into her side, making her yelp in agony, "YOU SHOULD BE CONCERNED ABOUT YOUR OWN LIFE WHEN I PUMP FIVE ROUNDS THROUGH YOU!"

"Josh, no...! Please don't-"

"Goodbye, Lauren!" Josh cocked the pistol and aimed it between the girl's eyes, "Let God send you down to Hell where you deserve to ROT!"

_"PK FIRE!"_

The small explosion of PSI energy struck Josh in the back, his hands slipping apart and his finger inadvertedly squeezing the trigger. The bang reverberated around the cave, the noise being ten times louder in the confined space of the alcove they were in. All eyes fell on Lucas, his small frame shaking as he stood up to Josh with an unmistakable fire in his eyes. The shot had gone wide, striking the rock wall next to where Lauren's head was and making a dent in the rock wall where it had struck. Josh slowly recovered from the strike, shaking the smoke off from his back as he turned to face the small boy with anger in his eyes, the dark aura intensifying around him as his voice came out in a low hiss.

"You... you _DARE..._ get in the way of justice from our God?"

"I-I don't know what kind of God you support... o-or what he would want or w-what he told you..." Lucas bit his lip, his whole body trembling as he tried to be brave, "B-but... but I won't let you hurt Lauren!"

"...Why?" Josh's face curled into a sneer as he raised the gun to the small boy, "Why do you care so much about this stupid lesban, Luckas? I thought you were one of us originally... you should hate her."

"N-no!" Lucas shook his head, his eyes glazing over with tears, "Wh-when Sara came back... when everything started happening all over again... L-Lauren tried to help us! Sh-she came back to the mansion... sh-she tried to stop Sara! She wanted to help us! A-and... she's not like Sara at all! Lauren... L-Lauren... is our friend!"

"Lucas..." The blonde girl slowly lifted herself up from the floor, a startled look on her face, "You... but why?"

"You tried to help them!" Lauren's eyes fell on the small Pokemon who had scampered over to her, watching as Pichu gave her a wide smile, "I think that Lucas trusts you! From what I heard, you're nothing like Sara! You actually have some sanity left in you!"

"I..."

"Besides," Roy chimed in with his sword pointed at Josh, a glare plastered on his face as he stared the gunman down, "We can't sit here and watch an innocent person die now, can we?"

"But..."

"The lot of you are _WORTHLESS!"_ Josh scowled, twirling his gun around before pocketing it, "Tch... seems like my gun jammed when it struck the wall. Whatever..."

"Josh..."

"Ah, never mind..." Josh grinned, lifting something from his belt and juggling it in his hand, "I have no reason to stay here - you guys are goin' up in... oh... twenty seconds? Thirty? I forget. Have fun being buried alive and all."

"Wait-!" Mii ran forward only to be blown back by a blast of light that hit him like a physical force. The noise was so loud that it actually knocked the feeling out of his ears, deafening him for a short while as he lay there stunned. His vision was nothing but black with a sea of colored stars as he felt himself being dragged across a now shaking ground. Muffled voices and faded shapes warped in and out of his vision as people moved back and forth across his line of sight. He felt his arms being hoisted up and placed upon shoulders roughly as another bright light hit his eyes.

The next thing he saw... was darkness.

**So... Mii has a new power. Mii's power has changed to become that of a swordfighter class Mii, meaning he will now use a sword instead of his usual hand-to-hand combat. Oh, and by the way for anyone curious? His outfit is reminiscent of the character 'Firion', the main protagonist of 'Final Fantasy II'. He was originally going to have a design similar to Link's, but I decided against it at the last minute. Kinda keeps with the trend of how I'm doin' things, anyway.**

**So what did all of that mean? What was the place that he went to? Who IS Mii really? Well a few of these may be answered in the next chapter. Stay tuned for it!**

**+Regiinator+**

**Ps: Again, sorry this is kind of short - I've been distracted by real life things recently along with not being too well... but I didn't want to leave you all with nothing. Don't be too suprised if the next chapter takes a while, but I will try to get it up before the first week of November is done.)**


End file.
